Forget me not
by Saccharine Rhapsody
Summary: [IchiRuki . HitsuHina] Goodbyes and Christmas? A little surprise. [ On Hiatus . Fixing up. ]
1. Bunnies and Cotton Candy

Somewhat AU. Reflects off "The Notebook" with major twists. Obviously, there's currently a Rukia x Ichigo x Renji twist right now in the anime. Plus Rukia's lack of knowledge on...basically everything. Soooooooo, enjoy?

* * *

Ichigo muttered to himself as he watched his siblings and father crashed into each other with bumper cars.

"Oi, oi! Karin! Turn right! Right! No, that's left! Ow!", He heard Yuzu screamed when their father ran into his daughters' car. Sure, it was pretty pathetic, funny to others, but it didn't really annoy him as much as other people thought it did. He enjoyed being with his family. Sure, he didn't like and most of the time didn't participate in their wild games, but none the less, he enjoyed having them there.

"Ooooi! Ichigo!", Ichigo heard Mizuiro's voice. He turned around and watched as his schoolmates walked towards him. Everyone was there, Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad, etc, etc. There was a certain girl that caught his attention. He'd never seen her before, but she looked so friendly with the females.

"Ichigo!", his name was spoken again. He turned to Tatsuki. "Meet my good friend from America! We went to school together as kids before she moved." The stranger gave a nod. She was short, very...petite. Her hair was raven and slightly below her shoulders while her dark navy eyes shone like gems.

"Kuchiki Rukia.", the small girl spoke, Ichigo stared at her before turning his head. "Hn..."

"Ichigo! Don't be so rude!", Tatsuki voice was loud, "Excuse him, that's just Kurosaki Ichigo. He's some worthless freak. Just look at his hair." Ichigo glared at his friends. Tatsuki and his two male friends cracked up. Orihime had a confused look on her face and as for the stranger...She was smiling at his friends...Then she looked up at him, her smile fading leaving her with a blank look. Laughter continued to roar and the two continued to stare at each other.

"What?" Ichigo asked flatly.

"Your hair." , she replied.

"What about it?"

"It's freakishly freaky!" Tatsuki's voice rang again. More laughter. Even Orihime was giggling. Once again, the new girl kept a quiet.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry for that Ichigo. I just has to share those jokes with Rukia, right?", Tatsuki turned to Rukia with a wide grin. Rukia blink before giving a nervous laugh.

"Hey, Ichigo, lets check out some of the games!", Ichigo sighed and turned to his family. Still bumping against each other with joy. He smiled to himself before yelling out at them, "Eh, Pops! I'll be with my friends! If I don't come back later, just head home without me!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Kaaaaaaaarin! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuzuuuuu! Come to Daddy!", Isshin said loudly before chasing after his kids, then crashing his car into theirs. Causing them to jerk.

"Ooooooow! Dad!", Yuzu squealed while her father laughed. Ichigo shook his head, still smiling and walked up to his friends.

"Where t-", Ichigo got cut off by another loud squeal.

"OH MY GOOOOSH! Mr.Chappy Bunny jumbo plushie doll! I so want iiiiiiiit!", Rukia was sparkling with glee.

"Can you even throw a ball, Rukia?", Tatsuki said with a cocky smile.

"Shut up. Let me see you try."

"Fine, fine.", Tatsuki gave another cocky smile and handed the lady who was holding the booth two bucks. "Ladies and gents, watch!" Tatsuki took a baseball, leaned backwards, and threw it at the three jugs.

Miss.

Rukia gave coy smile.

"Wait, no! I messed up!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Hn..." Ichigo handed the lady two bucks and grabbed a baseball. He flung it at the three jugs.

Hit.

The people around them clapped and cheered.

"Would you like My.Chappy or Debbie, the Ducktress of Doom?"

"... Anything that doesn't sound that moronic?", he looked over at Rukia, who was staring at the rabbit. Ichigo sighed. I'll take bugs bunny." All his friends already ran to the next booth, Ichigo stayed to claim his prize and Rukia was still eyeing the rabbit.

"Here."

Rukia looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"Take it."

"But it's yours."

"I don't want it."

"Then why'd you play?"

"To make Tatsuki look bad.", Ichigo shrugged.

"Oh..Thanks..I guess." , Rukia took the rabbit from Ichigo, who promptly turned around to walk to his friends. Rukia looked down at the rabbit before holding it tightly in her arms.

"RUKIIIAAA!", Orihime's voice called her to join them.

"Yeah! Comin' !", Rukia ran after Ichigo to join her friends.

* * *

"Cotton..candy?", Rukia was confused. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"You don't know what cotton candy is!", Chizuru asked, eyes wide.

"Well, I've never got the chance to see or taste it in the orphanage. Then when the Kuchiki's adopted me, I was forbidden to eat anything that wasn't healthy. Except a few candies and chocolate on holidays."

Every still looked at her, shocked.

"Well, try it then! Might wanna put some soy sauce on it though!"

"Orihime...soy sauce..? On cotton candy...?", Tatsuki asked, creeped out.

"Mmmhmm!"

"... Oooooooooohkaaaaay."

Rukia touched the pink cotton, "It's sticky."

"Yeah, it's uh.. candy." Tatsuki said, smiling. Rukia returned the smile and stuck her tongue out to the cotton. "Wow, that's sweet."

"Don't just lick it, stupid! Pop that thing in your mouth!", Rukia blinked, then did as she was told.

"It vanished!", Rukia was shocked at that. Her family had limited so many things out of her life, she was practically socially retarded.

"Yeah. It does that. ", Tatsuki laughed and smile.

"GUYS! LOOK!" Orihime pointed at the Ferris wheel. It was dark now and the lights on the Ferris wheel were on, making gorgeous designs.

"Oh wow! Let's go!", Tatsuki yelled before popping the last piece of cotton candy into her mouth and grabbed onto Orihime's and Rukia's arm, dragging them to the Ferris wheel.

Ichigo sighed again and walked with he friends after the ladies.

"Everyone, grab a partner!" Tatsuki yelled and turned towards Orihime.

"Oioi, Orihime! You adorable lil' creature, ride with me!" Chizuru squealed and grabbed onto Orihime's arm. Tatsuki made a face and sighed. "Alrighty then, Mizuiro, I'm coming with you."

"Y-y-you are?" Mizuiro stuttered, looking at the girl.

"I'll go with Chad then." Ishida said, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Guess you're with me then.", Rukia said, before entering the seat with Ichigo


	2. Round we go!

The ride was quiet for Ichigo and Rukia. Both had nothing to say. Ichigo looked up at Rukia. Her body was strait forward, holding the stuff animal on her lap. Her head turned to the side, looking out at the view.

"So, you're adopted, huh?" , Ichigo suddenly asked. Rukia looked a bit startled and blinked.

"Yeah.."

"By the...Kitchens?"

Rukia made a face, "You're not funny if you're trying to be. It's Kuchiki."

Ichigo gave a laugh. "So, you've never actually met your parents?" Rukia shook her head, Ichigo was about to feel guilty before he saw that her expression stayed blank.

" I've been in the orphanage since I don't know when... Then the Kuchikis came... They adopted me and promptly took me shopping. A day after, we left for America." 

"America? Why?"

"We own a sucessful buisiness there. I was slowly taught English while the household still spoke Japanese. I guess they want to make sure I don't forget it. They also tried making me learn other languages like French and German... Never did suceed." , Rukia gave a chuckle.

"I see.." , Ichigo said, before leaning back onto his seat and looking to his side at the city's view. "If it helps, my mom died when I was young. I still have my father and two younger sisters though." Rukia gave a little nod, then a loud boom caused her eyes to widen. She set her bunny down and fully turn to look out the small screen on the ferris wheel.

"That's gorgeous." Rukia said in a soft whisper. Ichigo stared at her for a while before turning to his right to watch the fireworks himself. Then he turned back to Rukia and looked at how the different colors that exploded in the sky tainted her pale face with different shades of yellow, red, blue and green.

The ride came to an end and Rukia had already jumped out with her bunny, Ichigo slowly followed her and joined up with his friends.

"Rukia, do you like rollercoasters?" , Tatsuki asked.

"Roller-what?"

"You really don't get to go about much..do you?" , Tatsuki sighed. Then she grabbed Rukia's shoulder and pointed her in a direction where a rollercoaster with screaming people came rushing down on the rail. "Those!" Rukia had a weird look on her face.

"Are those safe...?" , Rukia was still in shock from the speed that the rollercoaster had been going down.

"Sure, I ride them all the time! Lets go!"

Rukia didn't budge. She didn't want to go.

"Rukia!"

"Y-y-y-you go ah-" , Rukia started before some yanked her arm.

"Lets goooooo!" , Orihime squealed, yanking Rukia's arm. Rukia sighed. She knew she was going to hate this. Rukia entered a seat with Tatsuki and looked behind her. Her friends were all smiling and laughing. She assumed it was safe. The she saw Ichigo. He had a rather annoyed look on his face. To think of it, he always did since she first met him a few hours ago.

"Keep your head to the front please, young lady!" , the loudspeaker said. Rukia flushed and turned back to the front. Tatsuki was laughing pretty hard.

"Shut up."

Tatsuki shook her head and the laughing died with the ride started. Rukia looked down as the rollercoaster started to make it's way to the top.

"Scream if you have to!" , Tatsuki said before they dropped down.

"Scream..?" , Rukia asked quietly. Then the rollercoaster slid down. Rukia eyes went wide. Then she shut them and screamed her lungs out.

Rukia finally opened her eyes when the ride slowed down. Only to find that it was going up another slope. "Oh, god. No!" , Rukia shut her eyes again and clung onto her Mr.Chappy. Once again, she screamed for her life.

Once the ride finally stop, and open her eyes. They were teary from excitement.

"See! Wasn't that fun!" , Tatsuki smiled at Rukia.

"Well, I don't know, we finally found someone who screams louder than Orihime.", Mizuiro said, laughing.

"Yeah, I was in the back and can still hear Rukia's voice over everyone else's!" , Orihime said.

"Well, I was in the center, having both of the girls scream. Wasn't that pleasant." , Ichigo let out with an another annoyed look.

Orihime giggled and Rukia cheeks flush. Rukia looked at everyone around her before someone caught her eye.

"Uhm...guys.. My brother's here, I have to go."

"What! Already?", Orihime asked with a sad look. Rukia nodded and turned to Tatsuki. "Call me later?" Tatsuki smiled and nodded.

"Can you go out tomorrow?"

"Probably."

Orihime smiled and waved goodbye along with everyone else. Rukia smiled and waved before walking after her brother to the limo.

"Poor girl. Her life's so limited." , Tatsuki said with a sigh.

"Yeah... HEY! MERRY-GO-ROUND! Lets go!" , Orihime said running towards it.

"Oh! Orihime! You're so adorable with your childish ways! Wait for me!" , Chizuru yelled.

Tatsuki sighed and followed.

* * *

The ride back to their house in Japan was quiet. Byakuya kept his eyes on Rukia while she looked out the window.

She knew he was watching but didn't dare to even give a glace at him. She felt tense, very tense.

"Did you buy that?"

Rukia blinked. Then she remember Mr.Chappy.

"My friend gave it to me." , she still didn't want to him at him. Byakuya said nothing more.

* * *

Hopes that's a little more than my first chapter. 3 


	3. Limo and Sushi!

Yaaaaaaaar, Larka14 . This is going to be a mini love triangle. :D

* * *

The Kuchiki household was silent when she came back. It seemed like no one was around.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Nii-sama." The elder Kuchiki didn't reply. He simply walked passed her upstairs. Rukia looked down and sighed. Then she quickly followed her brother upstairs and then entered her room.

Rukia was in the middle of tugging on her pants on her pajamas before she heard a knock on her door. "In a minute!" She finished dressing and ran to the door. "Hinamori-chan?"

Hinamori smiled and walked into the room. "Oooh! How was the festival!"

Rukia blinked as she watched the younger girl sat on her bed and bounced happily. A smile then tugged on her lips. She had told Hinamori a long time ago to treat her as just a friend instead of some princess. It took her a while before she finally got used to it. "It was...rather..interesting.. Why didn't you go?"

Hinamori flushed and studder out her words, "A-ah. Toushirou-kun needed help with s-some stuff. S-so I stayed back and gave him a hand." Rukia chuckled, knowing the little spark the two had for each other but not saying anything about it. Rukia went to her bed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm surprised your brother actually lets you go out." , Hinamori's voice giggled.

Rukia chuckled herself, "Yeah..he never lets me go out to fairs and practically the public in America."

"They're somehow different worlds if you look at it."

"Yeah... Say.. Hinamori-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"How about we go to the fair sometimes, just you and me?" , Rukia smiled at how the young girl jumped in excitement. Hinamori nodded and giggled. "You can... try the roller coaster..by yourself."

"Roller coaster..?"

"You'll see."

Hinamori kept her confused look. Rukia laughed.

"Alright, Rukia-san. I'll leave you alone for the night now! Sweet dreams!" , Hinamori smiled and slowly walked out.

"Night." Rukia's eyes never left the girl until the door fully closed. Then she looked at the foot of her bed and remembered Mr.Chappy. She sat up and took the rabbit in her hand, remembering about Ichigo. Then she giggled, "Orihime's right...he does have a funny face."

_Ring._

Rukia reached for her phone and picked up.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Rukia?"

"Speaking."

"It's Tatsuki!"

Rukia smiled, "Hey."

"We're going to chill and just eat tomorrow! You should come!"

"Sure." , Rukia gave a wide smile to herself.

"Alright, I hafta go to bed, have fun girl!"

"G'nights." , Rukia said before she hung up and went to bed herself.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia ran down to breakfast in search of her brother.

"Nii-sama?" , her brother looked up at her, not saying anything.

"You mind if I go out with a few friends again today?" The older Kuchiki kept silent for a while before closing his eyes and nodding.

"Arigatou!" , Rukia said with a smile before taking her seat at the table.

He actually cared for her, believe it or not. He was actually happy she was enjoying they're break in Japan and making new friends. He always kept quiet and somewhat act like he doesn't care. But he does, he really not.

**

* * *

**

"Who are with waiting for again?" , Mizuiro asked.

"Rukia!"

"..Who's that again?" , Ichigo questioned. "Why am I coming along by the way?"

"My friend from America, and you're coming because I felt sorry for you being a loner." , Tatsuki make a face. Ichigo just gave her a look and sighed.

They all stared and a limo pulled up. It wasn't those crazy long ones, just a simple limo the size of a mini-van, maybe a bit longer, but about there. Out stepped the raven haired girl.

"You got adopted into a family that can afford things like that!" , Tatsuki's eyes were filled with envy. Rukia just smiled.

"That's awesome! Can we ride in it?" , Orihime went up and stared at her reflection on the window.

"To go around today? Sure, if I knew you guys would of wanted to drive, I would of got the bigger limo."

"Larger..one?"

"Yeah, I was hoping we can walk so I can see things here in Japan, but I guess looking out the window is somewhat the same. But I guess limo it is, hop on."

The girls squealed and sprang into the limo, Ishida and Mizuiro followed. Rukia looked at Ichigo, who still had that annoyed look on his face. "Comin'?"

Ichigo sighed and walked into the limo.

"Waaaaaaaaaah. You have a fridge AND TV?" , Orihime said as Tatsuki reached for the remote. Rukia nodded and smiled.

"Where do you guys want to go?"

"Lets go to Sushi Boat!" Orihime suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement and Rukia went to the front of the seating area to talk to the limo driving.

Soon there arrived and everyone hopped out of the limo. Rukia told her driver to go anywhere as he pleased and she'll call him when it's time to leave.

They all took a seat at the counter where boats with sushi on top floated around. "Go ahead and get what you want guys, it's all on me!"

"We can't do that Rukia!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

"Why not? It's to pay you guys back for that great time last night."

"D-demo..Rukia..."

"Go ahead, it doesn't really matter much to me." Rukia gave an assuring smile. Tatsuki made a look before sighing and nodded. Obviously, they actually didn't mind or cared, because Rukia watched as everyone ordered about everything on the menu and grab everything off the boats. Rukia chuckled and slowly ate.

"Hey! That roll was mine!" , Tatsuki glared at Ichigo.

"Well too bad! I got to it first!"

"You cheated! You stood up and reached!"

"Oh yeah, and that's illegal!"

"Stop making a scene, guys!" Mizuiro said shaking his head. Both grumbled and sat down. Everyone else chuckled at the two.

"Oh, that's right! Guys, there's a dance tomorrow night, you're all going, right!" , Tatsuki gave a wide grin.

"Dance! I'm there!" , Orihime giggled.

"If my dear Orihime's going, then I shall go! Oooh , Orhime! You'd look so cute in a dress!" Chizuru said and looked at Orihime with dreamy eyes.

"If we're all going, why not?" , Mizuiro smiled and looked at Ishida. The blue-haired boy gave a nod.

"Sure, I'd love to." , Rukia smiled. She loved going out. Especially with her friends.

"I. Don't. Do. Dances."

"Aww, c'mon Ichigo! It can't be THAT bad." Mizuiro gave him a look.

"Yeah, it is. I'd have to wear a tuxedo and all."

"Actually, no, it's not formal." Tatsuki smiled. "You can come in pants and a t-shirt for all anyone cares."

Ichigo remained silent. "Fine." Their little group cheered.

* * *

Something sparks in the e next chapter, stay tune. :D 

Note about the Byakuyu and Rukia. I'll give spoilers, but they'll be italics. After all the coldness he had shown her and

_how she said he didn't care. He saves her from being killed by Aizen ( yes, he's not dead ) and gets stabbed himself while his hand bled from holding the sword coming down on Rukia. _

It was a rather touching moment that I found out he actually cares. If you're curious abut how it all happened, go read the manga. 3

I'm desperate for a BETA reader btw. sd;lfhasdhgsd'a I hate rereading my fics for typos and grammar errors, it's boring and I miss quite a lot of errors since I don't read carefully.


	4. Fireflies and stars

Yaaaaaaaaaar...This fic is going..pretty...slow.. I'm estimating at least 15-20 more chapters. :\

* * *

They all arrive at the small club around 8:00 pm. Rukia had offer another lift on her limo. She had tried to invite Hinamori and Toushirou, but the boy refuse, causing the girl to stay back with him. Rukia was disappointed at first but forgot about it when she told herself that they'll be doing their own little thing at home.

"Waai!" , Orihime gave a squeal. "This is so cool!"

The club was dark with a little lighting on the dance floor.

"Orihiiiiiiiiime! You'd so cute dancing! Want to dance with me!" , Chizuru clung to the orange head girl. Orihime blinked

"Uh.."

Tatsuki sighed, somewhat feeling sorry for the clueless girl.

Everyone went off to have fun. The girls danced while the guys sat down and chatted.

Except for a certain two.

Rukia noticed Ichigo was walking out of the club.

"Hrm..." , Rukia looked at her friends having fun before following him.

* * *

Mean while...

Toushirou was laying down on a couch in the lobby when he heard footsteps. He opened an eye to see who was coming.

"Shirou-kun?"

A secretive smiled pulled on his lips.

"Hitsugaya-sama." He saw her make a face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. What'cha up to?"

"Oh...I came to see what you were doing.."

"So I guess we're both bored."

Hinamori giggled and nodded. Toushirou continued to stared at the girl for a moment. "Wanna' go for a walk?"

The girl blinked, "Hmm?"

"A walk."

"O-o-oh...S-sure!" He saw her eyes lit up and the wide smile she had. With that, the two left the large household.

* * *

Ichigo's hands were deep in his pockets as he looked up to the night sky.

"Bored?"

He turned at the voice, shocked. "Oh, it's just you."

Rukia made a face, " ' Just me' ?"

"Yes, just you, and yes, I'm rather bored."

Rukia tilted her head to the side, "How 'bout I show you something?"

"What?"

Rukia didn't answer, she laced her arms with his and dragged him off running somewhere.

"H-h-hey! Where are you taking me!" , Ichigo manage to stammer. He had to admit, she has a lot of strength for someone so small.

"Just wait." , she panted while they ran. Ichigo kept his eyes on her until she pulled to a stop. "Look." , she pointed at a little pond with tall grass. The water was still, no ruffles, and it had a blue-greyish tint to it. But there was more. Fireflies. Mobs of fireflies.

Rukia ran ahead of him a few steps and stopped before she reached the end of the pond. She held her hand up and watched as a few fireflies sat on her palms. Ichigo watched as she closed her eyes and chuckled. She looked...really peaceful.

"So?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Whatcha think?"

"It's..okay."

Rukia gave him a look and set her hands back down to her side. "Just okay?"

Ichigo sighed, "Fine, it's gorgeous." . Rukia smiled.

"You should try and catch a few."

"I'm not touching them." Ichigo said flatly before crouching down.

Rukia made another face before sitting down on her knees right in front of him and grabbed hands. She sat up a little higher to match his eye level. "C'mon. They're not poisonous or something."

Ichigo make an annoyed face, "Says you."

Rukia giggled and extended her arm that had his right hand upwards. Soon, two fireflies landed on his palm. "See?"

Ichigo, however was ticklish. He let out a little laugh and yanked his hand back. Rukia, who had her hand on his wrist, fell on him.

She didn't move. Only laid on his chest, shocked.

"Um.."

"Oh!" , she finally snapped and jumped off. "Sorry."

"Nah..it was my fault."

Rukia was flushed and was afraid to look at him. "Um..it's getting late..how about we go get the others and head home?" She still didn't look at him.

"Yeah.." , Ichigo looked at the back of her head and sighed before walking with her back.

* * *

Hinamori was nervous. She kept her head to her right, away from Hitsugaya for most of the walk so far.

"What are you looking at?"

She blinked in shock and looked over at Toushirou.

"Oh..um.."

"It's not like we're going to get kidnapped."

"No , not that!" Hinamori waved her hands and gave a nervous laughed. Hitsugaya gave a quiet chuckle at her little panic.

"Shirou-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we sit down for a second?"

"Well..sure.."

They took at a little bench in the nearby park.

Hinamori stretched her arms and sighed, laying her head back against the back of the seat.

"Shirou-kun!"

"What is it now?"

"Look!" , she pointed at the stars in the sky. There were tons of them, almost enough to fill up the navy color blanket.

"Wow.."

"We never get a view like this in America."

"That's because the area we're in has a lot of city lights."

Hinamori nodded, then slowly leaned her head on Toushirou's shoulder. She wasn't nervous anymore, the view relaxed her.

Toushirou tensed up for a moment then eased off. He gave another secret smile and looked back up at the sky.

_For you, I will, lay my life on the line.  
For you, I will find your heart.  
For you, I will die.  
With every breath, with all my soul.  
I'll give my world, I'll give it all.  
Put your faith in me.  
And I'll have to leave it be._

I will cross the ocean for you.  
I will go and bring you the moon.  
I will be your hero your strength.  
Anything you need ,  
I will be the sun in your sky.  
I will light your way for all times.  
Promise you..  
**For you I will.**

* * *

Yeeeah, there's your little HxH moment. Lyrics are from, "For You I Will". Till next time 


	5. She was on him

**fas;dlhkgsgipor THE REAL CHAPTER FIVE.**

**

* * *

**

If you read my other author's note. This chapter got deleted along with another one, so that chapter 5 is actually 7. Why did I upload it? Don't ask.

"What's America like?" , Tatsuki asked as she, Orihime and Rukia walked around the neighborhood.

"The area where I'm from...it's a lot like the crowded area of Tokyo." , Rukia answered.

"Where's that?" , Orihime, joining their conversation.

"New York." , the raven-haired girl answered.

"Oooh, I heard that place has some of the tallest buildings!"

"Sure does." Rukia said and gave a soft smile.

"What kind of house did you live in?" , Tatsuki started, asking more questions.

"Well, most of the time, it's just me and my brother...Or just me. So huge space isn't quite needed. So we live in these apartment the size of houses. When you step into of one of those apartments, it looks like those mansion you see on TV."

"Woah, apartments that large!" , Orihime started.

"-and they look that fancy?" , Tatsuki said after the orange head girl.

"Yup."

"Do you have those paintings?"

"Paintings?" Rukia gave questioning look at the orange-head.

"Yeah, like those portraits!"

"Oh... Yes, we do."

"Do you sometime feel like the eyes are moving! Like, in those movies where people have slots behind the eyes and peek at you!" Orihime tried making her point by putting her fingers in circular shapes and placing them on her eyes before leering back and forth.

"...O-Or-Orihime.." Tatsuki started, a bit scared.

Rukia sweatdropped before shaking her head.

"This is Ichigo's house, by the way." , Tatsuki pointed at a light yellow house with white frames. Then a little pebble was seen bouncing off a window. Rukia and Tatsuki looked down back to their eyesight level and looked over at Orihime.

"Why...did..you throw a stone..at his house..?" Tatsuki asked slowly.

"I wanted him to come out!" Orihime smiled before tossing another one. That time, the window open and Ichigo stuck out his head.

"What do you wa-" , he started to yell down before a little stone hit his head. "ALRIGHT, WHO THREW THAT?"

"Hey, Kurosaki-kun! Want to come hang out with us?" , Orihime invited him.

"W-w-what!" , Tatsuki started, "Orihime!"

"No thanks" , came the male voice. Tatsuki sighed in relief.

Orihime, however, made a face. Then she walked up to the door and and rang the doorbell.

"HELLO THERE!" , came an older male voice. "Oh! Aren't you one of Ichigo's classmates!"

"Yahuhs!" , Orihime said cutely and made a peace sign. Tatsuki sighed and Rukia blinked, being hidden by those few girls. "Kurosaki-kun promised us to take out, but he got lazy, can you call him down for us?"

"..MY SON IS DATING NOT ONE, BUT TW-..What's this? Another one? She's rather small, BUT WHO CARES, THREE LADIES. FOR THE WIN! Alright cuties, just wait." Isshin said before running upstairs.

_"WHAT!"_

_"C'MON, DON'T BE SHY!"_

_"SHE LIED! I PROMISED NOTHING!"_

_"DON'T! BE! SHY!"_

Screaming voices were heard from upstairs. The three girls gave each other strange looks when Ichigo was found rolling down the stairs.

"... Ready?" , Orihime asked, smiling.

"I SAID I AIN'T GOIN' NO WHERE!"

"YOU'RE GOING!" , with that, Isshin kicked his son out of the house. Ichigo turned back and started banging on the door.

"YOU LET ME IN NOW!" Ichigo screamed loudly while banging against the door.

"Looks like you have no choice but to come with us!"

Ichigo sighed. He knew he didn't. So instead of being stupid and sulking around, he went with the three girls.

"Where are we going?" , the annoyed boy asked.

"We're going to go eat!" Orihime smiled. Tatsuki sighed and Rukia blinked again.

"Where?" , Rukia asked, looking over at Orihime.

"This little sweets place. Best sweets ever!". Orihime smiled.

"I'm afraid.." , Tatsuki started giving Orihime a little look.

Not long later, they reach Honey Cafe. Rukia and Ichigo both got strawberry smoothies and Tatsuki took a honey dew drink. Orihime however.. asked for a chocolate milkshake with pineapple fruit sauce and soy sauce. The girl serving them stared at Orihime before starting on her order, muttering about the mainstream and kids with their weird taste.

Everyone was quietly drinking their blended drinks. Orihime looked up from hers and eyed everyone.

"Tatsuki!"

"What is it, Orihime?"

"Wanna...go...get something to eat? Lets go back in line!"

"..U-uh..sure."

"Whatcha want Ichigo, Rukia?"

"Nothing." , the male said rudely.

"Yeah, same, I'm not hungry." , Rukia gave a small smile.

"Why couldn't you go with Rukia?" Tatsuki asked when they were in line.

"Becaaaause..." Orihime started.

"Because...?"

"On the night of the dance, I was looking for those two. But I saw Rukia walking out of the club, she was talking to Ichigo when they walked off somewhere. Then...I don't know.. She looked awfully comfortable on him. So I wanna see what they'll do!"

"..ON HIM? ON HIM? ON HIM!" Tatsuki loudly whispered, growing louder each time she repeated herself. Orihime didn't know what Tatsuki was pointing at, so she just nodded. Tatsuki was furious and marched up to their table. "ICHIGO, YOU SICK PEICE OF..ARRRGE.. WHAT KIND OF DIRTY, SICK THINGS ARE YOU DOING TO RUKIA?"

"WHAT!" , Ichigo spit out his drink and stood up. Rukia said nothing.

"SHE WAS ON YOU! SHE WAS TOTALLY ON YOU! DID YOU GIVE HER SOME SLEEPING PILLS OR SOMETHING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"TH-" , Orihime went over and clasp her hand over Tatsuki's mouth.

"Ehehe..." , Orihime smiled before dragging her friend back in line.

"What was that...about..?"

"Whatever, she's crazy. Always has been." Ichigo said, cleaning up his mess.

Rukia watched him for a while. Then he looked up at her and stared back. After a few seconds, she jerked her head to the other side. '_I've been kind of.. not uncomfortable...but feeling quite strange around him since that incident at the pond..._' She thought to herself. '_Its not a crush...is it...? No.. No! Kuchiki Rukia doesn't have crushes. Not possible._' She began to smack her head.

"What are you doing..?"

"…"

"Queer."

"Shut up!" The raven haired-girl glared at him.

Ichigo smirked and shook his head.


	6. Late Night Walks

Yeah. Go ready chapter five if the one you read had a dancing scene in it. That was supposedly chapter seven. So yeah, it's a huge confusion, I'm guessing most of you haven't read the real one, so go and check if you did now!

Chapter Six

* * *

Rukia rolled over to her right. She was lying down on her bed, bored as ever.

" 6:13...and it's already dark..." , she mumbled into her pillow. Then she sat up, "A nightly walk and fresh air won't kill me." With that, she dragged herself to her feet, grabbed her shoes, and jumped out the window.

However, right below Rukia's window was Byakuya's. He walked over to the window when he saw his sister flying down it. His eyes narrowed, watching her walking off into the distance.

Hinamori was at the doorway to Byakuya's office, but she still saw Rukia jumping down. "Hmm..." , she pondered before walking off to find Hitsugaya.

"Shirou-kun...?" she asked, entering his room. "Shirou-kun?"

"Hm?"

Hinamori was startled, he was sitting in the darker corner his room. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Scare me!"

"Hn..Did'ya need something?" , he asked, standing up and walking towards her.

"W-well uh.. Well..." , she didn't know why, but now she suddenly got very nervous.

"Well?"

"Uh.. Well... Oh! Rukia-san just jumped out of her window! Do you think she'd run away?"

"From home? In Japan? We don't even live here. She doesn't exactly know where to go. Plus, she has a rich family, why would she do that?" , Toushirou answered, sounding pretty sure of himself.

"True.. But you'd think she'll use a door..."

Toushirou chuckled, "Don't you use the window sometimes too?"

"W-w-w-w-well! ...Arrge! Quiet you!" , Hinamori stammered furiously.

Toushirou laughed, "Hey, hey. I never said it was a bad thing!"

Hinamori flushed even more. She knew he was right and she made a bit of a fool out of herself. "Well! Well..."

"Fine, I'll make it up to you." , Toushirou said, still chuckling a bit.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"For laughing at you, I guess." , he shrugged.

"Oh.. you don't have to."

"I insist."

"Well..depends...do what?"

"Well...I'll pay for an ice cream."

Hinamori smiled, "Sure."

* * *

"Okay...I'm not lost... I'm just...uh..." Rukia slowly mumbled to herself. She doesn't really know where she was. There were still people out, but she didn't want to ask anyone. Then she spotted a familiar head.

"Ichigo!" , she yelled at the man sitting on a bench. He turned his head. It was him. "Ichigo!" , she started running towards him.

"Oh, it's you." he said, before turning his head back to where it was.

Rukia huffed and took a seat next to him, "Why are you here?"

"Do you care?"

"That's why I'm asking."

Ichigo sighed then said, "I needed to get out of my house. My dad was driving me nuts."

"Oh, I see. Parents giving you trouble?"

"More like...parent... My mom died when I was young."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." , Rukia suddenly felt pretty guilty for asking.

"Nah, I can't say I'm over it, but it's not like get all emotional when I mention her."

"Well, I don't really know my parents, I lived with my brother most of my life. Where ever he goes, I go. I met my parents about.. Five? Six times in my life?"

"...And how old are you..? Eight?"

Rukia made a face, "Fourteen."

"Wow, Six times in fourteen years. I don't know if that's better or worst than my situation."

"Well, they're alive, so I'd say better."

"Hn, yeah.", he said an gave a short, small laugh. Then he leaned back against the bench and rest his head on the back of the seat. He looked up at the already night sky. "So, what about you?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you here?"

"Needed something to do and fresh air."

"I see.. Well, I wouldn't worry about you getting kidnapped, no one would want to kip nap you anyways. Someone that ugly."

"SAYS THE ONE WITH THE HIDEOUS HAIR!", Rukia yelled, turning over at him and glared. She kept glaring at him till she saw him look down. She followed his gazed and saw that her hand was on his.

"Oh!" , she jerked it away and slid over to the end of the bench. She flushed and looked to the other side.

Ichigo stared at her, not moving an inch since she touched him.. Again.

"Uh...Sorry." she apologized. She still wouldn't look at him, but she felt his gaze on her.

"..Whatever.." , he said and stood up and dusted his pants. "I'm gonna head home now. See ya'." He got a few steps before Rukia's voice stopped him.

"Wait, I.. sorta.. got lost."

"What?", he gave a small laugh.

"Shut up! You heard me!"

"Yeah, yeah." , Ichigo said, still laughing. "Just because Tatsuki would skin me alive if you tell her that I kind of left you here to rot and just because I have pity for you, I'll walk ya' home."

Rukia made a face, she knew she shouldn't say anything. She was getting help and that was good enough.

"Where do you live?"

"Somewhere on Lei street."

"Where those big houses are?"

Rukia nodded.

"So, you're some little princess, eh? Kind of strange, you don't act like one."

"Well, whatever." , she didn't know what to say towards that. It was somewhat true.

The two started their way down the street

* * *

"Did you see that, Shirou-kun?" , Hinamori asked, holding on to her pink ice cream.

"Yeah, Lady Rukia got lost." He said, getting his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"No! She's with a guy!"

"Yeah, so? You are too."

Hinamori flushed again, her heart beating faster. "..B-but I know you! Who's that though?"

"Maybe she knows him."

"We can't be too sure."

"You sound like an over-protected-dad. You know, the ones where he won't let his daughter talk to any guy at all?"

"Shirou-kun!"

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding." , he chuckled and the heaving girl. "What do you want us to do? Follow them?"

"Since we're going that way to head home anyways..."

Hitsugaya sighed, "Fine."

* * *

"How did you get lost?"

"I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Plus it was dark."

"What a moron."

"Shut it." , Rukia gave him a little shove.

"Hey! What was that f-"

"There it is." , she cut into his sentence.

"What?"

"My house."

"..." , he looked at her house. "You don't even live here and it's that big!"

"I suppose." Rukia said before leaving a long moment of silence between them. "Um...thanks for walking me home."

"Like I said, I felt pity for you." Ichigo expect to be shoved again or to be told to shut up, but he saw Rukia smiling, hell maybe even blushing.

"Well.. thanks. You still helped me."

"Yeah.. well... it wasn't much."

Rukia nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh, it's past nine! You want a lift back home?"

"Nah, I like walking."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah. "

"Alright...Bye then.. I guess."

"Yeah, bye." Ichigo waved and turned to walk away. Rukia didn't move until he was out of her sight. She sighed and walk into her house.

"Did you see the way she smiled? I think she likes him!" , a female voice whispered.

"...So?" , came a male's voice.

"It's cute!"

Hitsugaya sighed and shaking his head, yet smiling. "How about we go into the house now?"

"Oh! Right." Hinamori smiled and grabbed Toushirou's hand, bringing him into the house.

"Where did you go?" , Byakuya asked once Rukia entered the door."

"Oh.. uh.. out."

"I didn't see you leave the door and Hinamori told me she only left with Hitsugaya."

"Uh.." , that's right, she jumped out her window. Smart. "Oh, I...was.. in the backyard! Yeah.. and.. I just went from there?"

Byakuya said nothing for a long while. Then Hinamori and Hitsugaya burst in.

"Hey! We're...back?" Hinamori said, quieting down when she saw Rukia standing in front of Byakuya. 'Oh.. He saw her jumping out of her window! Oh no! Poor Rukia-san...'

"I see... Next time, just tell me." Byakuya said before returning to his office.

'Did she get out of trouble or something!' Hinamori thought to herself. 'I'll visit her in a bit.'

* * *

Later that night, Rukia was lying in her pajamas, remembering what happened earlier. Then she heard knocking.

"C'mon in!"

"Hey, Rukia-san!"

"Hey Hinamori."

Hinamori was sure to close the door and walked far away form it before talking, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Huh? Oh, nah."

"Oh.. that's good."

"Why?"

"Oh, it was a pretty odd tension when Shirou-kun and I came in."

Rukia laughed, "I see. Speaking of Hitsugaya. Where did you go with him? A date?"

Hinamori blushed, "N-no! Just for ice cream!"

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It's not!"

"Yeah, yeah. If you said so."

"We saw you with some guy though. Were you on a date?"

Rukia choked on her breath and gasped.

"Are you okay!", Hinamori said, running over to Rukia and patting her back.

"D-d-date? With Ichigo?"

"With strawberry?"

"No, no. That's his name."

"So you do know him."

"...Yeah..."

"How strange.. cause it seemed like one, especially you sneaking out, and having him walk you back. Then the little moment near our house!"

"I didn't sneak out! I didn't felt like using the door! Plus I got lost and just thanked him for showing me back home, okay!"

"Okay, calm down! I think it's funny how you're spazzing over it if it really wasn't much."

Rukia blushed and looked away. Hinamori noticed it, "Do you like him though? Date is one thing, but.. you know ...a crush?"

"To tell you the truth..." , Rukia started, "I don't know.."

"Is he like any other male friend?"

"I don't know...he treats everyone the same...not in a very good manner either, but he doesn't mean it, I think.. So I really don't know what to say."

"I meant how you feel towards him."

"That's just it. I don't know with him being like that. I don't want to like someone if they don't like me back."

"When someone says maybe.. or they don't know. It's most likely a yes!"

"What!"

Hinamori laughed and left after saying bye. Leaving Rukia speechless.

Yeah.. I'm going to end it there, because I don't know what to put. ;D Yeeeeeeeah.


	7. Shopping and dancing and DAD!

MAJOR EDIT2: This WAS chapter five, now it's seven. It was suppose to be seven, but I uploaded as five because I lost the other two files that I retyped.

This chapter...is a special chapter...because.. it just is. :D Nelia-chan suggested I squeeze Ken-chan and Yachiru into here. Problem is, how? I have no place to stuff them into the storyline. Suggestions are welcome.

BlackButterfli's file had a virus and I'm not saying the person PURPOSELY try sending me it. But to be safe, I'm not downloading it and afraid I might have to get a new BETA reader because hotmail is being gay and just saying it has a virus or some sort.

* * *

Ichigo was taking his younger siblings to the mall for a little shop trip. Karin was looking at jerseys while Yuzu gazed at sun desses.

"Y-you t-t-t-two...need.. t-to...s-stop...running!" , Ichigo panted heavily glaring at the younger siblings.

"How about you sit down..." , Karin started.

"-and we'll meet ya' back here in an hour!" , Yuzu finished off.

"..An hour? AN HOUR! We've been here for about four to start with!" , Ichigo yelled, causing some people to stare.

"Thanks Nii-chan! See ya in an hour!" , both said in unison before sprinting off.

"H-h-hey! HEY!" , Ichigo started after the girls but gave up and sighed. He went over to a bench and sat down. Extending both arms on the back off the seat, taking up the whole bench. He lowered his head and sighed. When he looked up again. He saw a familiar face. It was Kuchiki Rukia in some lotion or bathing oils shop with another man. Ichigo squint a little to make out the face. _' Isn't that...her brother...? '_ , he thought to himself. Not long after, both emerged fromt he shop, he saw the older man looking down and saying something to the younger girl, but he couldn't make it out. With a small, almost hidden smile, the girl bowed and nodded. As the man started to depart, the girl turned and looked at the orange headed boy. Ichigo saw her eyes widen a bit and turned the other way. "What's with the shocking expression?" , Ichigo said loudly.

"Huh?" , Rukia looked at him and blinked. "I-I-I..." , she started to stammer.

"You? You what?" , Ichigo questioned the studdering girl.

"...Nothing..Why are you here? Just like sitting in malls?" , it was her turn to ask the questions.

"No, I'm here for my younger sisters."

Rukia smiled, some what thinking of why her brother was here before having to go pick something up. She remembered that morning saying that she was like to try some Japanese products that they didn't have in America. She was rather shocked when her brother offered to go with her, but she didn't mind, she rather enjoyed it. He's barely around here and since they're here for Vacation, she guess he has more free time. "Really?"

Ichigo nodded, "Why?" .

"Just asking."

The two of them stared at each other for another moment before Rukia spoke, " Say...want to come with me instead of sitting here?"

"Depends, do you run into one hundred shops in less than a minute?"

Rukia chuckled and shook her head, "No."

"...Fine."

The two walked until they reach a deserted area of the mall when a piano melody started playing. Since they were the only ones around, it was easy to hear.

"Hey." , Ichigo started.

"Hmm?" , Rukia stopped right when Ichigo did and looked up at him.

"Wasn't it because of me that you weren't able to dance with the other girls?"

"...W-what?"

"Since you and I were...at the pond most of the night."

Rukia remained silent for a while. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. After repeating this step for another three times, she finally said , " I...I..I guess. "

With that, Ichigo took the bags out of her hands and set them down. Then he placed her arms on his shoulders and place his own on her waist.

_Nobody knows who I really am ._

_I never felt this empty before ._

_And if I ever need someone to come along ,_

_Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong ?_

The first verse started, so did their first step.

_We are all rowing the boat of fate ._

_The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape ._

_But if we ever get lost on our way ._

_The waves would guide you through another day ._

Rukia wasn't really thinking, because he feet were moving, but she wasn't telling them too. Her eyes remain wide.

_tooku de iki wo shiteru toumei ni natta mitai_

_kurayami ni omoeta kedo mekakushi sareteta dake_

_inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

_azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

Rukia continued to stare at the orange-headed boy. Her eyes slowly returning to their normal size, a tint of shock still lingered on her face.

_Nobody knows who I really am _

_Maybe they just don't give a damn _

_But if I ever need someone to come along _

_I know you would follow me, and keep me strong _

_hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashitaku naru_

_tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku_

Ichigo stared dreamingly at her. The two, still dancing gracefully in each other arms.

_And every time I see your face ,_

_The oceans heave up to my heart ._

_You make me wanna strain at the oars ,_

_And soon I can see the shore ._

Rukia's tint of shock faded away and a smile pulled on her lips.

_I can see the shore_

_When will I see the shore?_

_I want you to know who I really am ._

She closed her eyes and slowly placed her head on his shoulder. The smile still lingering on her lips.

_I never though I'd feel this way towards you ._

She knew it.

_And if you ever need someone to come along ._

It was more than a crush...

_I will follow you, and keep you strong ._

She loved him. Maybe it was just the moment now. What he just did for her. Making up a dance. Or maybe this little crush that happen the night of the dance developed into this love? Who knows? She didn't mind it, not at all.

_tabi wa mata tsudzuiteku odayaka na hi mo_

_tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu_

_inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu_

_azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made_

Not so far away, leaning against a railing Byakuya watched with his eyes narrowed. He didn't like watching his sister dance with another guy. Another guy he doesn't know. Plus with a hideous hair color. ( A / N : That was for humor, laugh. Laugh! I SAID LAUGH! sob )

_And every time I see your face ,_

_The oceans heave up to my heart ._

_You make me wanna strain at the oars ,_

_And soon I can see the shore ._

The music kept playing.

_unmei no fune wo kogi_

_nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to _

_watashitachi wo osou kedo_

_sore mo suteki na tabi ne _

_dore mo suteki na tabi ne..._

The voice faded to an end, the instrumental still playing, the two young teenagers kept dancing.

"ICHI-NII!" , came a deep but young voice.

"Nii-chan! Nii-ch..." , Yuzu paused , "-an..."

The two older kids stopped and looked down, still not letting go of each other.

"Oh..my..gosh.." Yuzu began.

"Ichi-nii...has a..." , Karin continued.

"Girlfriend!" , Isshin stepped in.

The young teens pulled apart, wide-eyed.

"Dad! What are you doing here!"

"To pick you up of course!"

"..." , Ichigo had nothing to say.

"So! Who's this? What's her name! She's awfully cute! Aww...look at her face...she looks pretty happy to meet her future husban's father!" Isshin gave a large grin and shook Rukia's hand.

"...What!" , Ichigo and Rukia spit out, still wide-eyed.

"Oh, it's okay! I'm Ichigo's father, but you can call me Dad! Th-" , Isshan began.

"Dad!" , Ichigo was trying to shut his father up.

"Yes, yes, that's me! Let me finish!"

"Dad!"

"I said let me finish!"

Ichigo sighed and gave up.

"Any way," he continued, "This is Karin and-"

"Rukia" , a new voice was heard.

"No, no! That's Yuzu!" Isshin corrected the older man, pointing to his other daughter.

Byakuya paid no attention, "Are you done, Rukia?"

Rukia's heart pounded faster than ever in her life, hoping her brother didn't see anything. Rukia nodded. "Bye..uh... Ichigo, Ichigo's father...Carrie and Yasu?"

"K-" , Karin began to correct her but the older girl already walked off with the older man.

"Man, some father she has." , Isshin said, scratching his head.

"That's her brother." , Ichigo corrected him.

"Oh? Man! I'd really hate to meet her father then!"

Ichigo sighed, "Lets head home."

"Yeah, then you can tell us about the little missy! What was her name..? Riku? Risa? Rika?" Isshin put his arm over Ichigo's shoulders, making random guesses.

Ichigo pushed off his father's arm, "Her name's Rukia, and that's all we're discussing." he said, then headed for the exit of the mall.

* * *

The ride home in the limo was rather awkward, Rukia talked a lot, as long as she kept her brother off the subject of Ichigo.

"Where's Kyoto?" , Rukia asked her 79th question, repeating her 3rd question.

"...Again...Not too far from here."

She was running out of questions, 'Oh...no...', she thought to herself. Then she notice a package to her brother's left.

"Where did you go all of a sudden?"

"To pick up something."

"What?"

Byakuya stared at his sister, obviously knowing what she was doing. "A suit."

"A suit?"

"For the meeting we're holding, remember?"

"Oh, yes."

"By the way.. who wa-" , he got interrupted by another question.

"What about my dress?"

"...It's already in your room."

"I don't get to pick?"

"Remember last time we let you pick an outfit for a ball or meeting?"

Rukia did, it was barely four months ago. She walked into the room with jeans and a white tee. A small giggle began to come out but quickly went away when she saw her brother's face.

"Any way, my qu-" , once again, another question.

"Who's comin'?"

"What?"

"To the meeting or whatever."

Byakuya sighed, he wasn't get it out today.

* * *

See that :D Special chapter indeed! That song is the full version of the first ending."Life is like a Boat" by Rie Fu. I TOTALLY recommend it. Almost any BLEACH fansite has it. So yeah, if you say so in your review and leave you e-mail/MSN/AIM, I'd gladly send you it, maybe even the full OST if you say that too. I had it uploaded on my host not so long ago, not much of a problem uploading it again if enough people request it.

Credits:

Story - Saccharine Rhapsody

Idea: ( SHORT STORY TIME! Nothing to do with Bleach, but it's rather romantic.)

So, where did I get this dancing in a mall thing from? Two friends. Two very special friends. A very lucky guy, and a very lucky girl. A really lucky girl.

They hooked up on Valentines day in 1998. ( Yes! Eight years together! ) So, on Valentines Day of this year, on our dance night, the lucky guy couldn't make it. My female friend was extremely disappointed and a little pissed off. He gave her a second batch of roses and candy the very next day for apologies. Of course, she said it wasn't a big deal, but I assumed, no. I knew it was. So, when those two, three other friends and I hit the mall. He told me his little plan and shooed me away with my three friends. Then took the long way to her next shop. Of course, there was no music, but he told her he owed her a dancer. I was moved, deeply touched even from watching from a distance. Quite jealous..or to be nice, envious of her. She told me later than night it was far better than what could of happen at the dance. I almost cried. Yeah, I'm a sap, hush you.


	8. Dresses and a drunk Yachiru!

IF YOU HAD NOT READ THE "REAL" CHAPTER FIVE, GO READ IT AND CHAPTER SIX. If you read the dance scene, that's not the right one. Go reeeead chapter five.

If you did, continue on with chapter eight.

As I mentioned before, the file BlackButterfli sent me has a virus. (I already got 306 corrupted adware and spyware files. So I'm trying to not take any chances.) So no offense and it's not like it's a "LOLOLOL YOU'RE FIRED" thing. But for my own safety, I'm might have to find a new BETA reader.

* * *

"Rukia?" , Byakuya asked, knocking on his sister's door.

"Yes!"

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost..." Rukia said behind the door. "There!" Rukia opened the door and smiled at her brother. She wore a simple black gown with black roses on the neck borderline.

"That...wasn't the dress we got for you..."

"I know, but I didn't want to look like Cinderella."

"..." Byakuya sighed. He saw it coming, Rukia wasn't 'manly', but she was far from girly too. He knew the pink Old European-styled dress wasn't something she would wear, but at least she wore something decent. "Alright, let's just go. You're late to start off with." With that, he started turning to leave.

"Uh.. right." , Rukia nodded and took a step forward before letting out a little squeak.

Byakuya turned to see his sister falling down. Apparently the gown was too long and her heels held the end of it down. He shook his head and continued walking.

"Oi.." , Rukia sighed, blushing. She hates doing embarrassing things like this in front of her brother. She felt like he expected a lot from her, but didn't get what he thought he would. She sighed and dragged herself to her feet. Holding up the bottom of the gown this time, she began to walk down stairs.

Wrong.

It wasn't her dress, it was her shoes.

She fell onto the wall this time.

"...Y'know what..." she started back into her room mumbling. Sitting herself on her bed and pulling off the awful heels. She tosses the first one at her right wall, only to make a hole with the heel on the bottom on her shoe.

"...Arrrrrrrrrrrge! Stupid worthless thing!" , she yelled quietly to herself and did the same thing with the other shoe. Hey, it already has a hole, two doesn't matter. After her furious fit, she grabbed a pair of black slippers and started downstairs again, Her gown was long right? No one would see.

"RUKIA! HOW ART THOU?"

Rukia nearly dropped her cup of water. She slowly turned her head towards the voice. "Hey...Urahara.."

"What? No wave? No smile? Such a deadly tone! My, my, my!"

Rukia looked at him flatly.

Urahara sighed, "Guess not, I'll be looking for your brother then! Toodaloo!"

Rukia sighed before another voice startled her again.

"RUUUUUKIIIIIIE-CHAAAAAAN!"

Rukia cringed, 'What's with everyone and their yelling nowadays?'. She slowly turned her head towards the voice again.

"HI RUKIE-CHAN!" , the kiddish voice squealed again.

"Hey Yachiru."

The kid with the cotton-candy hair smiled brightly. "HOW'VE YA' BEEN?"

"Yachiru...please stop yelling." , a large man with long hair came over with an embarrassed face.

"Why?"

"Because everyone would hear you."

"Oh, alright. OOOH- JUICE!" , Yachiru forgot about her question and ran towards to table with the huge crystal bowl and grabbed herself a cup.

"NO, YACHIRU, THAT'S WINE, NOT JUICE! YACHIRU!" , Kenpachi ran after the younger girl.

Rukia chuckled as the poor man struggle with a now drunk Yachiru.

"Hey, Rukia."

Rukia sighed, everyone just HAD to talk to her, didn't they? "Hey..." , she turned around to get the name of the person. "-...Abarai Renji..."

"Enjoying Japan?"

"Yeah, my friends are making it quite fun."

"Friends?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"No one you know."

Renji hated that. They've been friends since childhood and she's still able to keep secrets from him. "I see...W-"

"Rukia!" , a warm voice said, interrupting Renji.

Rukia gave a soft groan, it's going to be a busy night. "Hey Hanatarou." The small boy smiled. "Okay.. guys.. I need some air...mind if I go for a bit?"

"Oh! Go ahead! I hope you feel better!" , Hanatarou said before walking away.

"Thanks." Rukia gave a small nod before walking out of the balcony. She rested her head on her hands and sighed. She liked her friends, but.. Crowded areas...well, it's another story. In the background, you can hear people chattering and Yachiru squealing and knocking things over. Kenpachi, yelling after the little girl.

Then she thought about the day at the mall. She doesn't really love him, does she? No.. Love as in, a crazy crush? But she told herself it was more... Maybe it was just special...

Rukia raked her head. "So confusing...", she muttered to herself.

"What is?"

Rukia groaned again. _'Why won't people leave me alone..?_' Then she turned around. "Oh, hey Renji."

"What's so confusing?"

"None of your business."

"But I want to know."

"And I don't want to tell. So suck it up and deal with it."

Renji sighed, "Such a secretive girl..."

"Yeah, we-"

"RUKIE-CHAN! REN-CHAN!" Yachiru ran towards them. "ME AND KEN-CHAN ARE PLAYING TAG! WANNA PLAY TOO?"

"WE'RE NOT PLAYING TAG!" Kenpachi yelled and continue running after the little girl to stop her from anymore chaos.

"ARE TOO!"

"Yachiru! Stop running! You already destroyed half the dining room!"

"WHEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEEEEE!" Yachiru squealed before starting to run back into the room. Rukia grabbed her before she could and handed her to Kenpachi.

"AW! NO FAIR! YOU HELP KEN-CHAN CHEAT! –hic-"

"... Oh no.. You really are drunk!"

* * *

Drunk Yachiru! Oh no. 


	9. Love?

Okay, let me explain it a calmer way where I'm not _SCREAMING AT YOU WITH TEXT_.

I log onto my computer finding many files missing. Including chapter five and six. Only to find chapter seven. So I edit it and called it chapter five since I didn't feel like rewriting the chapters. That was my mistake. Now that I chose to rewrite the original chapter five and six, it cause this whole confusion. So:

If you did not real the real chapter five, ( Where I type in bold caps, "This is the real chapter five blahblahblah" ), go it and if you feel like skipping chapter seven, go ahead.

Yeah, the previous chapter was just to poke some fun. What's better than a drunk Yachiru? Hrm, we could throw in a Kon. How Chaotic.

I think chapters will be flowing in a lot quicker than it already has been doing so because I have NOTHING to do for a very long while, somewhat a good thing I guess?

* * *

Pretty soon, most of the room was running after Yachiru, adding more to the mess she made.

"Seriously..." Soi Fong sighed.

"Why did Kenpachi let the kid drink alcohol anyways?" Hitsugaya asked as he joined Soi Fong at standing and looking at the people going crazy.

"..." Byakuya was standing nearby; he didn't want to say anything about this situation. He was never a fan of Kenpachi anyways.

"KENPACHI! HOW DID YOU LET HER LOSE AGAIN! RUKIA-SAN FINALLY GOT A HOLD OF HER FOR YOU!" Hinamori half screamed as she ran after the bouncing little girl.

"Shut up! She bit me!" Kenpachi retorted, stopping to catch his breath.

"Soi soi soi soi soi soi soi soi!", Yachiru chanted as she landed in front of the woman, bouncing on her tiptoes. Just as she was about to bounce off again, Soi Fong caught her.

"Got'cha."

"I'M GONNA BITE YOU! LET ME GO!" Yachiru screamed, it came out all distorted because of the alcohol.

Soi Fong gritted her teeth and grabbed a napkin and stuffed it in the girl's mouth, "Now you shouldn't be screaming or biting anything for the moment." Soi Fong then walked to Kenpachi and handed him the little girl. Kenpachi sighed and kept Yachiru when she couldn't bite him.

* * *

"ICHIGOOO!" Isshin's voice rang through the door. Ichigo had already put up at least 7 locks to keep the doors close, surprised his father haven't broke it down yet. "WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WEDDING PLANS!"

"JUST BECAUSE I DANCED WITH HER, DOESN'T MEAN I'M MARRYING HER!" , the poor teenager yelled back.

"AWW, DON'T BE SHY!"

"NO!"

"Dad, leave Nii-chan alone."

"Yeah, Ichi-nii obviously won't say anything."

Ichigo heard his sisters arguing for him and promised to thank them somehow later as the voice faded down the hall. Ichigo sighed; he didn't know what exactly happen at the mall. It's quite unexplainable.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

"Oh god." he said to himself before the door shattered.

"WE'RE GOING TO TALK!"

"You can't make me!"

"Why are you so secretive about your girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you two were dancing together! Don't lie to me!"

"I don't know..." Ichigo looked away.

"What?"

"I don't know." , he repeated.

"What is that suppose to mean!"

"I said I don't know, okay!"

"...Alright, alright. Love is confusing, we all know that, I'll bug you when you do know!" , with that, Isshin closed the magically repaired door.

Ichigo sighed and laid back down on his bed.

_Love?_

* * *

"This is your room, Kenpachi." , Rukia said, after showing the other guest theirs.

"Does it have a bathroom?"

"...Yes." Rukia hesitantly answer.

"Good, Yachiru can sleep in the bath tub."

"...We put in a spare child-size bed for her."

"I know, it's the fact that she might throw up."

"..." , Rukia said nothing more and went back to Hinamori and Matsumoto to help clean up the mess.

"So, Rukia." , Matsumoto started.

Rukia looked up.

"What's this I hear about you and this Ichigo guy?"

Rukia dropped her pile of trash, "..What?"

"Yeah, Hinamori's been talking about you two for a while, I want full details!" , Nanao said, helping the girls.

"I'm pretty interested too." , came a new voice.

"Nemu!" , Hinamori said with delight in her eyes.

The woman smiled and crouched down to help clean up herself.

"Well?" , the blonde woman asked.

"Nothing." came a smoothe reply from Rukia.

"Nothing at all?" , Nanao question.

"Nope."

"Liar!" , Hinamori gigglishly pointed a finger at Rukia.

"Me? How about you and Toushirou?"

"Ohohohohoho! You and my dear little Hitsugaya, Hinamori-chan!" , Matsumoto asked, nudging her.

"Giving details about Rukia when hiding your own?" , Nanao nudge the other side of Hinamori.

"W-w-w-w-well!"

"You can't tell them you have nothing going on with Toushiroi, Hinamori." Rukia started.

"We just went for walks and ice cream!"

"What happen while doing so?" , Nemu butted in.

"Nothing!" the frantic girl yelped.

"She rested her cute little head on his shoulder and watched the stars with him." Rukia said in a cutesy voice.

"Rukia-san! That was a secret!"

"You didn't say so."

"Arrrge!" , Hinamori knew Rukia was right, she hadn't told her to keep quiet about it. She just turned away and flushed.

"Aww, it's okay. Nothing embarassing about love, hun." , Matsumoto say and patted Hinamori's head.

"I-I-I-I..Well I...W-w-well.." , she started to stutter again but figured she had nothing to say about it.

* * *

I'll have to end it there. It's getting late and my creativity is failing. fskld;jf;aslh 


	10. Fireworks and kisses

Yeah, sorry the chapters are getting kind of slow, but I have to tell you, these first ten chapters are BARELY the beginning. Yes, expect like another twenty chapters, and if this fic turns out good, I'll make another 30 chapter sequel or some shit like that.

I think Neila-chan suggested pouring salt on a slug and watching that to get some creativity by into myself. Uh... I'll...stick to sewing.. Not like I can find a slug around here even if I wanted to anyways.

* * *

"HIIIIIIIIIIME!" , Chizuru's lungs roared when everyone pulled up for another meeting.

"You sick woman!" , Tatsuki yelled as she kicked Chizuru off Orihime's chest.

"Why can't you leave our love alone!" , the red or rather magenta head girl sobbed.

"Love! It's your freaky obsession for girls! Or rather, Inoue!" , the tomboy retorted.

The two could be heard arguing in the background. Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, Ichigo."

"What is it, Ishida?"

"...Just..saying hi." , Ishida lied, forgetting the subject.

"Hn.." was all Ichigo said and leaned against a wall.

"There she is! Hey! Rukia!" , Orihime shouted and waved her arm franticly in the air. Everyone watched as the other girl did the same but more gracefully.

"Where are we going today?" , asked Rukia.

"Picnic!", Orihime pointed to a basket. A rather large basket.

"Did you pack that...? Inoue?", Tatsuki asked, worried.

"Nahuhs, Ichigo did!"

"Ichigo cooks!", Tatsuki asked loudly almost cracking up.

"My sister did, moron.", Ichigo glared.

Rukia looked at Ichigo for a couple of seconds before looking away and blushing. Ichigo only saw her turning her head when he looked over at her himself.

"So a walk to the park it is!" , Tatsuki asked loudly to everyone.

"Yes! A walk! Hime! Lets hold hands so you won't get lost!", Chizuru grabbed onto Orihime's arm.

"...S-sure." Orihime said, blinking at the other girl.

Tatsuki sweat dropped and sighed. Ichigo picked up the basket and started walking with the guys who followed the girls.

He was glad he was in the back, because he constantly stared at Rukia. Hoping that she didn't notice or turn around or anything. She hasn't been here long and fitted in with the other girls quite well. He watched as she laughed and smiled along with the other girls. She was rather different...While the other girls had gentle giggles, her chuckles were rough. Not like a school girls giggle, but like a young woman's laugh.

The walk wasn't far, so the girls promptly stopped. Ichigo however, wasn't paying attention and bumped into Rukia.

"S-sorry!", he got out before stepping back to pick up the basket that he dropped.

"It's..okay.." Rukia said slowly and blushed.

"Sheesh, be a little more careful, will ya'?" Tatsuki scolded Ichigo.

"Hn, whatever." he mumbled and took a spot on the grass.

"We're going to stay here for the fireworks, Rukia.", Tatsuki explained as she laid the blanket on the floor.

"That's explains why we're having a picnic dinner instead of lunch." , Rukia giggled.

"Yeah." Tatsuki laughed and started pulling items out of the basket. She handed everyone their bento boxes and drinks.

"Hey, lets play a game while waiting to the sun to set!" Mizuiro suggested and stood up. Tag? Hide and Seek? Any classics?"

"I brought twister for me and Orihime!" Chizuru chirped. Tatsuki sighed.

"Lets all play then!"

"Oh..no..you guys go ahead." Rukia nervously laughed.

"No! We're all playing!", Orihime grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged up to her feet.

"I'll spin!" Mizuiro said as everyone got near the mat. "Ichigo! Get on the mat!"

"You're kidding me." the boy flatly said. Rukia marched over and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Ichigo stared at her.

"Hey, they're forcing me into this, if I have to play, you're playing too." , she said, half glaring at him. After a few seconds, she smiled and dragged him over to the mat.

"Alright then! Right hand blue!" Mizuiro yelled, starting the game. Everyone placed their hand on the blue dot.

"Right foot green! Left foot red! Left hand yellow!" Barely after that, everyone was tangled.

Rukia and Ichigo's position was rather obvious. She was basically "on" him, again. Ichigo can feel his heartbeat sped up as his felt her chest on his. '_Why did I do this backwards..?_' he stupidly asked himself.

"Right hand, red!"

Ichigo moved so that his hand could touch the red dot. Mistake there. He trusted himself so he can move him arm, therefore, forced Rukia to lose her balance and falling on him, causing himself to fall down. Soon after, everyone fell on each other.

"Oreehimeeh", came a male voice. "Yor on mah fwace" The muffled voice was heard again.

"Oh! Sorry Ishida-kun!" , she said and got off him.

Unfortunately for Rukia and Ichigo, they couldn't moved till other people go off, and that was going pretty slowly. He looked down at the Rukia on top of him and noticed how she was as red as he was. Finally, everyone got off and Rukia quickly jumped off him.

"Well, it's alright; fireworks are starting in less than a minute anyways." Tatsuki smiled.

Not long after Tatsuki said that, they head an explosion. Fireworks, in everyone color possible. Everyone smiled looking up to the sky. Rukia looked down to peek at a certain someone, when she noticed that he got up and started to walk away. She let him walk a certain distance before following herself.

After a while, he noticed he was being followed. He turned around a face a shocked Rukia.

"O-oh.. Something wrong? Not enjoying the fireworks?" she asked.

"Its nothing." he sat down on a bench.

She took a seat next to him, reminding herself of the night where she had gotten "lost".

"My mother used to take our family out on picnics like this." he started to explain. "I used to sit in her lap and watch the fireworks."

"I see...", Rukia stared at Ichigo. "Are you sad?"

"What? Oh. No."

"Then why did you walk away from the others?"

"Just..." Ichigo couldn't come up when anything, so he just shrugged.

"...O..kay.." Rukia started, then she stood up. "If you need some time alone, I'll join the others."

Ichigo grabbed her hand and held her back as she turned to leave. "No, stay, I enjoy your company."

Rukia was taken by shock and said nothing. She swallowed a dried lump in her throat and nodded, sitting back down. Rukia was flushed again, looking to the ground.

"Hey Rukia."

She looked up at Ichigo, only to find his lips on hers. Her eyes widen and then relaxed. Taking one last glance at the fireworks before closing her eyes, she fell into the kiss. She felt Ichigo placing his arms on her shoulders and pulling her in closer. She rested her hands on his arms as he moved her in for a deeper kiss. Fireworks continue to explode in the sky as he kept his lips on the girl, his right arm snaking around her waist. After a while, they pulled away. Rukia was even more flushed than before. Ichigo noticed this and smiled, " Moron." . Rukia made a face and gave him another little shoved. Ichigo continued smiling and looked up at the sky. Rukia stared at him before going back to the fireworks herself again.

_Just like the first night we met..._

* * *

Sappy? Yes, I'm a sap, hush. 


	11. Say what?

Oh, Fruit Punch, to answer your question without giving anyone else spoilers, yes, that's the reason why the title is Forget Me Not. (:

* * *

"Girls day out?" , Rukia asked when Orihime cheered out the words. 

"Yeah! Just you, me, Tatsuki, Chizuru and Michiru!" Orihime turned to Rukia and smiled.

"Lets start buy grabbing smoothies!" Chiziru grabbed onto Orihime's arm and squealed.

"To Honey Cafe!" Michiru jumped and started skipping ahead.

"Yeah!" , Tatsuki shouted and grabbed Rukia's arm running after their friends.

* * *

"Shirou-kun?" Hinamori openly walked into Hitsugaya's room. 

"Shirou-kun?" she asked again, after not getting a reply.

"Shirou-kun!" she yelled, opening his bathroom door.

"Shir...ou...-kun?" Hinamori found Hitsugaya sitting in his bathtub, naked. If it wasn't for the sudsy water, she would of seen 'everything'. Hinamori let out a shriek before closing the door, "Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! There's knocking for a reason! I'm so sorry! "

After he had her footsteps fading away, Hitsugaya sat in the tub, speechless. His jaw dropped and his body was frozen.

* * *

"So ladies, lets talk about our love lives." Michiru said after taking a long sip on her smoothie. 

"Oh! Me and Orihime have a lot to tell!" , Chizuru squealed again and grabbed onto Orihime's waist.

"We do?" ask the puzzle girl.

"Of course!" Chizuru cupped Orihime's face with her hands.

Tatsuki whacked Chizuru away with a disgusted face, "She meant real love lives!"

"What are you talking about? " Chizuru sobbed back.

"Speaking of which. How about you and Ichigo, Rukia?" Orihime turned to the raven hair girl and smiled.

Rukia choked on her smoothie, "W-w-what..?"

"Well, you two seem to be together a lot, and you two left during the dance and fireworks! Kind of makes us suspicious." Orihime giggled.

"Well..what about us?"

"Do you like him?" Michiru stuck her face in front of Rukia's.

Rukia didn't know what to say, should she tell them the truth? Or lie? What was the truth?

"Well?" , even Tatsuki was curious.

"I...I..guess so.." the small girl slowly said.

"No way! Are you two like..dating?" Michiru chirped up again.

"I..don't know."

"What does that mean!", Tatsuki demanded.

"I don't know?"

"Oi, Rukia, you're confusing!"

Rukia gave an innocent chuckle and smiled. _'Maybe if the guy I liked wasn't so confusing..'_ she told herself.

* * *

Hinamori was pretty shaky after that incident earlier. 

"Hinamori."

Hinamori jumped and dropped the item in her hands.

"Hinamori...are you okay?"

Hinamori turned to the voice "Oh! Hey Matsumoto! Yeah! You just scared me a little. Nothing too impor- ahh! Shirou-kun!" she have a little shriek when she saw Hitsugaya coming in after the woman. Hitsugaya had an annoyed look on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking at her, saying it as it nothing happened.

"U-u-uh...N-n-nothing!"

He gave her a strange look. Matsumoto looked back and forth between the young children blinked.

"Am I...missing something..?", the blonde started to ask.

"Oh, she saw me in the tub, nothing much."

Hinamori eyes widen. She couldn't believe it, he's acting like nothing happened. "Nothing much! NOTHING MUCH? Do you know how embarrassed I am?"

"You're embarrassed? Who was the naked one?"

"I still walked in on you!"

"Not my fault you didn't knock."

"Arrge!"

"Hey, at least you didn't see anything. Did you...?"

"No! Oh my god! No! Not at all! No! No! No!" she started to panic again. Hinamori stopped when she heard a laughter. She turned to Matsumoto. There we have Matsumoto, laughing her head off.

"Hina...bathtub, Hitsu…. ohohoho!" the woman started laughing again that she couldn't speak.

"..." Hitsugaya was now embarrassed, thanks a lot to Matsumoto.

* * *

Words spread around like wild fire. It has just been a few days since Rukia admitted that she liked Ichigo and everyone already started rumors. 

_Ichigo's with Rukia! _

_Yeah, they're totally dating! _

_I heard they make out a lot! That's why they keep running off! _

_They look really cute! _

_They look really queer! _

_Rukia's soooo much shorter than Ichigo! _

_Who's...Rukia?_

"ICHIGOOO!" Keigo loudly shouted when he saw his friend. "I heard you are dating Rukia!"

"So did half the country."

"Is it true?" Mizuiro butted in.

"Is what true?"

"That you're dating Kuchiki-san!" Ishida shouted.

"... I don't know."

"What does that mean!" the blue haired boy shouted again.

"That I don't know."

"How do you not know?"

"I don't know what she thinks."

"WHAT!"

"What?" Ichigo asked calmly.

"WHAT!"

"...Okay, that's getting me nowhere." Ichigo said flatly.

"Well, why don't ask her?" Mizuiro calmly asked.

"What?" Ichigo looked confused.

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP SAYING 'WHAT'!" Keigo screamed.

"She's right there." Mizuiro pointed across where they were at Rukia, Tatsuki and Orihime.

"WHAT!" Ichigo suddenly jumped.

"OH MY GOD!" Keigo screamed and pounded his head to the wall nearby.

"HEY! KUCHIKI-SAN!" Ishida yelled loud enough so they girls can hear.

"HEY! WAIT! NO!" Ichigo covered his friend's mouth, but it was too late. Rukia already looked up over at them.

"Hey, Rukia, they're calling you, want to go over there?" Orihime asked, looking over to Rukia.

"Um..sure.."

"Eh, they probably just want to flirt with you. Boys." Tatsuki shook her head before following her two friends.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Keigo smiled dumbly at her.

"What?" she asked.

"OH DEAR LORD!" Keigo said, turning back to his wall.

"What's with him..?" Rukia blinked.

"He's always that retarded." Tatsuki shrugged. "Did you guys want something with Rukia?"

"Yeah! We want to know if she's d-" Ichigo placed his hand over Ishida's mouth before he got more out.

"If she's...?" Tatsuki continued.

"If she's dating Ichigo." Mizuiro finish. Ichigo dropped Ishida and sat down, putting his head between his hands and groaned.

"WHAT?" Rukia half yelled.

"Oh...my..god.." Keigo was about mad around now.

"I-I-I-I-I..." she started to stammer but failed to say anything.

"Of course she is! Right, Rukie-chan!" Orihime gave a wide grin.

"Rukie-chan? Since when did we call her Rukie-chan?" Tatsuki blinked. Orihime kept grinning.

"I-I..I...wait..what?" Rukia still had nothing to say.

"No need to be shy, Kuchiki-san!" Ishida smiled and patted her shoulder.

Rukia was still speechless. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Sure, he was the one who kissed her, but she also kissed back. Wait! No. No.. Rukia shook her head in confusion.

"Kuchiki-san, something wrong?" Mizuiro asked, staring at the frantic girl.

"O-oh! No! Just..an itch.."

"And you shake your head instead of scratching it..?"

"...Eheheh.." Rukia smiled and gave and innocent look.

"So, the question." Ishida got back on subject.

"What?" Rukia asked.

"You and Ichigo! Are you two dating!"

"What!"

"STOP SAYING WHAT!" Keigo screamed again.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. Then back at everyone else who was eyeing her for her answer. She just shrugged.

"You don't know either!" Ishida asked.

"Either?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo's confused too." Ishida explained. Ichigo kicked his leg. Rukia stared at Ichigo.

Ichigo's glared went from Ishida to Rukia. His glare soften and he just sort of stared back at her. Rukia didn't look away this time. She stared right back. This went on for a while before Keigo interrupted them.

"Yoohoo! Woohoo! Earth to Ichigo and Rukia!" Keigo started wave his hands franticly in front of the two. Rukia snapped and blinked. Ichigo looked as if he was about to kill Keigo.

"Well, doesn't look like I'm getting an answer." Ishida sighed and pushed up his glasses.

* * *

Wooh, sorry to leave you hanging. But the next chapter will make up for it, I promiiiiiiiiise. I just want to help the spark a little before getting into serious events. :D 


	12. Rain

"the dark icon writers" asked if Hitsugaya was in the tub with his clothes on. Rofl? Heh, nah. If you guys read carefully, I said the water was sudsy. As in..Bubble bath-ish? So yeeeah. ;

Like I said, I have to make things up in this chapter for the lack of excitement in the previous chapter.

Just to remind you guys, this is still the beginning. After this, we get into the part where Rukia and Ichigo gets more serious with their 'relationship' (obviously), then when trouble really stirs. So yeah, these first 11... or 12 chapters, barely the beginning.

RENJIxRUKIA FANS. I think I said something about a IchigoxRukiaxRenji triangle. Sorry if I did, but I'm going to change that. :D

Sooner or later, this will be a IchigoxRukiaxKaien fanfic (Then back to RukiaxIchigo, of course.). I already got it all plan out, it'll make more sense one we get there. (10 chapters later, wtf. lol)

* * *

"I knew I should of brought an umbrella.." Rukia sighed to herself. She looked out the window of the cafe she was in. It was a warm day, but still cloudy when she went out. Rukia stirred her iced coffee and sighed. Her light blue summer dress ruffled when someone open the door and a gust of wind blew in. She put her hand on the end of the dress to keep it from blowing off since it was rather short. The sapphire gem on the rim of her collar made her eye sparkled as she continued looking out the window.

"Either I go now or wait till the shop close. Doesn't looks like the rain's stopping any time soon.." she mumbled to herself and walked up to the cashier. She paid the bill and walked out of the shop. She stayed under the roof in front of the door before dashing out into the rain. Rather, someone. Rukia fell to the floor. She groaned as she felt the pain shot up through her rear plus the fact that the back of her dress is completely soaked. It wasn't long before the rest of her body got soak by the pouring rain.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke. Rukia then felt the rain stop and looked up.

An umbrella.

She looked back down to eye level to see the owner. Her eyes widen and she gasped.

"Are you okay?" , the voice said again.

Rukia didn't move. She was frozen. She was so close to him again...

"Rukia?"

Rukia snapped. She closed her eyes for a while before opening them again, meeting brown orbs. She then nodded and stood up. Ichigo stood up with her, still holding the umbrella above the two of them.

Rukia noticed Ichigo's back was getting soaked because she was sharing the umbrella.

"Um.. it's okay, I'm already wet. You use the umbrella."

"If you get anymore wet, you'll get sick." he said in a cocky voice.

Rukia said nothing.

"Plus, if we don't get you in dried clothes now, you'll get sick anyways."

Rukia nodded, knowing he was right.

"You live on Lei street or something, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Lets go."

"What..?" Rukia looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm walkin' ya home." He starred back at her.

"You really don't have to."

"I insist, what would Tatsuki do if she knew I let you catch a cold or something?" _There he went again, using Tatsuki as an excuse_. He mentally told himself.

Rukia nodded and even gave a small smile. She walked next to him under the umbrella.

"See that Shirou-kun?" Hinamori smiled from across the street. Her plum-colored umbrella was dripping heavily.

"Why do you insist on constantly following Rukia-san?" the boy sighed. His turquoise umbrella also heavily wet.

"We didn't follow her! We bumped into her!"

"Your definition of bumping into her is bidding her goodbye at home. Then grabbing me to stalk her with you?" Hitsugaya shook his head, using a different word.

"Hush you!"

"Hey, it's true."

"Shhh, they're getting out of view. Lets go!" Hinamori started running ahead.

"I wouldn't run with an umbrella with his wind."

"WHY NOT?" Hinamori didn't look back, she just kept running. Then her umbrella flipped backwards and started pulling her back.

"That's why.." Hitsugaya sighed and quickly walked over to put his umbrella over her before she got wet. Hinamori gave a nervous laugh and smiled. Then she grabbed Hitsugaya's hand was that on the umbrella and cautiously follow her female friend.

The walk with Ichigo and Rukia was silent. Rukia was too shy and somewhat embarrassed to say anything. Ichigo just kept that annoyed look he always had and looked forward.

"Thanks.."

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'm sure you were heading home or something. Sorry to waste your time."

"Oh, nah. I needed another break from my household, so I went for a walk."

"In the rain?"

"Hey, don't say anything. I'm not the one all wet."

Rukia saw him eye her up and down with a smirk and blushed. "Shut up."

Suddenly a huge truck sped by. Rukia yelped as the force and water that was splashed on her pushed her down. "Goddamnit.." she swore to herself, finding herself on the floor again. She saw a figure next to her and turned around. Ichigo was right up in her face.. again. Rukia blinked and started to panic again. She held up her hand and started to wave it, about to chant out 'sorry' when Ichigo took her hand and continue starring at her. Rukia's eyes widen again and she was once again speechless.

Ichigo placed down his umbrella and put the other hand on at her side, making it easier for him to lean in.

Time sort of froze when she felt his lips against hers. Rukia closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss herself.

From across the street, Hinamori stood with Hitsugaya, smiling. Hitsugaya looked down at Hinamori, who continue to watch the other couple with a wide smile. After a while, he smiled himself.

Not long after, Ichigo and Rukia pulled apart. They two stared at each other with blank expressions before Rukia pulled a smile on her lips.

_Maybe...rain isn't so bad. _


	13. Lilium

Neila-chan: Yes! Hitsugaya gets a growth spurt in my fic:D

* * *

Once again, Rukia found herself at the mall. It seemed to be an obsession since Japan's items were so interesting to her. In New York, the malls were so classy and you saw a lot of autumn colors, while in Japan. Bright yellow and red and pastel colors from stuff animals to anime related things just stood out.

Then Rukia stopped.

She looked at the area she was in.

This was where they danced.

Rukia flushed and quickly sped up her walking speed. Not knowing what exactly made so uneasy about it. It's not like it was a bad "memorial" area. Okay, maybe the meeting with Ichigo's dad was a little shocking.. _but still_.

Then something caught her eye.

_A locket... _

Rukia stopped and stared into the window. The locket was circular and had old fashion English embroidery on it. Rukia entered the shop and asked to see the locket.

When she opened it, a melody started playing.

"Lilium."

Rukia looked over to the voice that spoke. "What?"

"Lilium. The tune, it's called Lilium." A dark skinned woman spoke again. Her black hair was up in a high ponytail while her golden eyes sparkled.

"Lilium..." Rukia quietly spoke to herself. It was a lovely melody. A hollow innocence to it. Rukia loved it. Halfway of reaching into her pocket, she looked down over at her towering bags, knowing that she already spent too much that day. Rukia sighed and handed to locket back to the dark skinned woman.

"Not going to take it?" she asked, her voice full of curiosity.

"If you don't mind, can you hold it until tomorrow? Miss..."

"Name's Yoruichi." the woman smiled.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia smiled picking up her bags.

"Oh! You're Byakuya's sister!"

Rukia blinked and paused. Slowly, she nodded.

"Well, tell him I said hi." Yoruichi smiled before walking over to another costumer in the jewelry shop.

Rukia stood there for another good second before exiting the shop. She walked out of the mall and found her limo already waiting. Her driver took her bags and put them away and she entered the backseat. After hearing her door shut, Rukia closed her eyes and sighed, leaning against the back of her seat.

* * *

The next afternoon, Rukia found herself at the jewelry store again.

"Oh, you're back." Yoruichi smiled at the girl.

Rukia nodded and gave a small smile back. "Um.. Do you still have that locket I was looking at yesterday?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. But someone just came in here and demanded that I sold it to them. But if we get another order another one, I'll inform you right away!"

Rukia sighed in disappointment and gave a weak smile, thanking Yoruichi before leaving.

Rukia walked out of the mall and looked up to the sky, shading her eyes. 'Nice day... going to the park wouldn't kill me..'

With that, she put on her wide-brimmed Sunday hat and made her way to the park.

* * *

"Rukia." Byakuya called, standing in front of her door. After getting not answer, he called her again, "Rukia?"

Another moment of silence.

After getting no response he entered her room.

"What...?" he mumbled as he saw shopping bags towering to almost his height.

"Rukia, are you here?" Byakuya eyed the room and was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye.

Byakuya turned back to Rukia's bed and approached it, picking up a stuff rabbit. _'This was from the carnival.._'

"Byakuya-san?" came a female voice.

Byakuya opened his eyes and looked up, "What is it, Matsumoto?"

"Someone's here to see you. They're in the living room."

"Alright." Byakuya set the rabbit back down before following the blonde out of the young girl's room.

* * *

Rukia leaned back against the bench where she had the little talk with Ichigo and closed her eyes. She then let out a sigh and covered her eyes with her hands.

"You sound depressed."

Rukia jerked up and turned towards the voice. "O-oh!" Ichigo was sitting on the other end of the bench. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What? Is this area not public?"

"I never said that, I merely asked why are you out again."

"Got bored."

"I see.." Rukia turned to the other direction and close her eyes half way.

_The melody. _

Rukia's eyes opened.

_Lilium._

Rukia looked over to Ichigo.

_The locket. _

"Where..Where did you get that?"

"A jewelry shop in the mall."

_"Oh, I'm sorry. But someone just came in here and demanded that I sold it to them. "_

"Why..did you get it?"

"Because I saw you looking at it."

Rukia's gaze then turned into a glare. "You bastard.."

"Hmm?" Ichigo raised a brow then chuckled.

"I'm surprised you think it's funny."

"Why not?"

"Is there a reason for it to be funny?"

Ichigo chuckled again. "My my, what an attitude."

Rukia gave a "Hmph!" and looked away, shutting her eyes tightly."

"Hey hey, now."

Rukia opened them again and started to glare at Ichigo when she saw the locket dangling in front of her face. She turned to the back of the bench and looked up at Ichigo.

"What?" she demanded.

"Didn't you want this?"

"Why did you think I was looking at it?"

"Well," he took her hand in his and place the locket in hers. "It's all yours."

"W-what? I really don't need your pity."

"Pity? Shouldn't you be pitying me, Princess? I mean, your brother is Mr. Rich-Guy."

Rukia was speechless, she knew he was right.

"Besides, you're not exactly sure if I meant to get that for you or not." With that, he waved and started walking away.

Rukia didn't anything. She looked down at her hand and opened the locket.

_Lilium... _

* * *

Yeeeeeeeeeeah. This locket will have a HUUUUUUUUGE role in later chapters.

If you want to know the tune of the locket, the link's in my profile.

If you're wondering, it's the music box version to Elfen Lied's opening, Lilium.

Some people wonder if I got THEichigo or Rhapsody from BLEACH.

No, I didn't. Ichigo was a role-play nickname I got LONG before Bleach was even thought about and Rhapsody is a femcee nickname. :D


	14. Splash!

HEY GUYS. FRUIT PUNCH SAID I'LL GET A COOKIE IF I UPDATE QUICKLY SO HERE'S CHAPTER 14.

Yeah, okay.

By the way, Ally. I know you found my fanfic on my laptop. Doesn't mean you can go and review EVERY chapter and flood my inbox. Kthx. I still love you though.

* * *

It's summer, and it's almost 3000 degrees. So the gang and co. decided to head out to the public pool.

"This is going to be great!" Orihime cheered throwing her hands up.

"Oh! Hiimeee! You look so adorable in your bathing suit!" Chizuru lunged for the girl and only to get knocked back by Tatsuki.

"You scare me…" came the little tomboy's voice in a flat tone.

"Hey, Rukia, why aren't you changing?" Michiru smiled at the raven-haired girl.

"I…" Rukia started.

"Can't swim?" Orihime finished for her.

"No."

"Then what's wrong?" Tatsuki asked, fixing her eyes on her female friend alone with everyone else.

"You're not shy… are you?" Michiru made a face.

"No! I'm just not fond of the water… I suppose…"

"Oh! That's just a pathetic reason, especially on a day like this! You take baths don't you?" Tatsuki asked roughly.

"Well, yes."

"Swimming shouldn't be that different, now! Go change!" Tatsuki demanded her friend.

"But!"

"Yeah, I'll be kicking yours if you don't change!" and with that, Tatsuki shoved Rukia in a changing room. Michiru giggled at Tatsuki's little threat.

Not long later, Rukia came out in a black strapless bikini.

"Black? Again Does your wardrobe have anything BUT black?" Tatsuki complained.

"I think Rukia looks cute!" Orihime giggled.

"Yeah!" Michiru agreed. Rukia gave a soft, nervous chuckle.

After the girls were done, they came out, seeing Ichigo drowning Keigo for some apparent reason. Chad was sitting under a wide umbrella and Ishida apparently, was hiding from the sun.

"Eh, what's wrong? Afraid of getting sun burnt?" Ichigo yelled over to the boy.

Ishida fixed his glasses. "No."

"What's wrong then?"

"Nothing."

"Man… Rukia, he's worst than you." Tatsuki sighed. Rukia let out another chuckle.

Tatsuki, however, noticed how close they were to the edge and remembering Rukia not being 'fond of the water'. Tatsuki gave a wide, devious grin.

"Tatsuki. Something wrong?" Rukia asked, confused with the grin. Then she looked to her other side. "O-oh! No! Please do-!"

Too late. Tatsuki, with her strength from all the fighting lessons she'd been taking, shoved the poor girl in the water.

Rukia swam up to the surface and took a large breath. She then jolted over to the edge, grabbing on to it.

Tatsuki bent down and laughed furiously. "Sorry, Rukia! That looked too tempting!"

Rukia made a face at the laughing girl. She gave a smirk and grabbed Tatsuki's ankle.

"Eh?" Tatsuki stopped laughing and looked down. "What the.."

Rukia let out a laugh and she dragged her friend into the pool.

Tatsuki rose to the surface of the water and let out a stream of curses before glaring at Rukia.

"An eye for an eye?" Rukia said innocently.

"Yeah, I'll show you and eye for and eye…" Tatsuki muttered under her breath with a glare. It then soften and a smile appeared on her face as she started to splash Rukia.

"Hey now!" Rukia shield her eyes with one hand and splashed back with the other. The two girls giggled and laughed furiously and then cause the commotion.

Orihime giggled at the two girls and jumped into the pool, joining them. Chizuru follow right behind, clinging onto Orihime.

"OH MY GOD!" Keigo screamed happily, obviously about to get a nosebleed.

Ichigo glared at his friend, then his fist shot out. So, Keigo did get a nosebleed, but from Ichigo rather than the girls.

"How about… a chicken fight!" Chizuru suggested loudly, clinging on to Orihime. "Hime and I can be on one team!"

"How about make it Girl and Boy vs. Girl and Boy? We have an equal amount." Tatsuki suggested.

Orihime saw Ishida, who was stilling hiding under the shade and away from the sun. She went over and loudly said a 'Hi'.

"Eh?" The boy blinked back, confused.

"Lets play!"

"Play what?"

"Rooster!"

"…….What?"

"It's chicken, Inoue! Chicken!" Tatsuki yelled from the pool, correcting her friend.

"Yeah, that!"

"N-no thanks.."

"Oh, c'mon!" Orihime smiled widely and dragged him into the pool.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Ishida shouted then yelped when he hit the water. Instead of being freezing cold, it was rather cool from the heat.

Orihime smiled and Ishida took off his glasses, placing it where it can be left alone.

Keigo scooted over next to Tatsuki and giggled dumbly.

"Ugh..fine." Tatsuki sighed.

"SCORE!" Keigo cheered. Tatsuki heaved another sigh.

Rukia laughed at the face Tatsuki made until a voice made her stop.

"Hey."

She turned.

"Partners?"

She stared at the orange headed boy. She was telling herself to say something. _Anything_. But that didn't happen.

"Uh, you there?"

"Uh.." was all she got out. _At least it was something_.

"Well?"

Rukia stared for a moment longer before putting on a small smile.

"Yeah..partners…" With that, she climbed on his shoulders.

"Hime!" Chizuru sobbed at her little Inoue on the shoulders of someone else.

"Hey." Mizuiro smiled to Chizuru.

"What?"

"Uh..partners?"

"…Fine! That's only because my Hime is taken!"

Mizuiro gave a nervous chuckle.

That only left the shy Michiru to Chad.

"Alright! Everyone ready?" Tatsuki exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah!" A group of voices cheered.

So it began. Orihime and Ishida was the first to go down because Tatsuki shoved her back and Ishida lost his balance. That was also a problem for Keigo. Tatsuki's force was too hard that it made him fall over too. Chizuru, who chased after her little Hime, jumped off Mizuiro's shoulder into the water, knocking him over with her foot. Leaving Michiru and Rukia.

"Go!" screamed Ichigo.

"What!" Rukia looked down at him confused. She was blushing furiously at how her legs rubbed against his shoulders and chest.

"Push her!"

"O-oh!" Rukia made an attempt to shove Michiru. She fell over; however, Chad kept her still. Michiru made an effort back Rukia, causing Ichigo to stumble back a few steps. Rukia laugh and attacked her friend again, Michiru did the same. The girls went into an arm lock and struggling to toss one another off. Problem was, Chad had no problem keeping Michiru on his shoulders, while Ichigo was stumbling back and forth. Hell, if Rukia wasn't so small, they would of fell over already.

Finally, Rukia fell over, crashing into Ichigo. Both came back to the surface to a cheering Michiru. Rukia laughed and along with everyone else.

After another hour of splashing in the pool, everyone got out and dried themselves.

While patting herself dry, Tatsuki spoke, "In two weeks, another festival is getting held, lets all go!" She smiled once everyone cheered.

"Two weeks…?" Rukia asked softly.

"Yeah!" Tatsuki smiled.

"Oh..Well.."

"Something wrong, Rukia?" Orihime asked with worried eyes.

"I go back to America at the end of this week…"

Everyone was silent. After a while, Tatsuki yelled,

"Why!"

"Well, I have to spend a couple of weeks getting ready for school, then school itself.. Summer is coming to an end." Rukia looked up at everyone. Everyone stared back at her with disappointment in their eyes.

Except one person.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, he was looking at the orange sky as the sun was starting to go down.

"Guys… I'm sorry… I ha-" Rukia got cut off.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tatsuki asked roughly.

"Well.."

"It's not your fault. We can blame time for going so fast when you're having fun!"

Rukia smiled, "Yeah… fun…"

"Besides, we'll see you again next summer, right!" Orihime smiled.

"…Yes. Next Summer." Rukia smiled as everyone cheered. '_Next Summer…_' she thought to herself as she stared at Ichigo, who haven't said anything. She sighed look back to her friends."

"Guys! Why are we still sitting here? Rukia got a week left, lets go home and start planning on what to do before she has to go!" Michiru said loudly and stood up.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered then laughed.

Rukia just simply smiled.

* * *

You think that's it, huh:\ Noooooo, I'm barely starting, I have like… four more chapters till I get to the MIDDLE part.

These first 14 chapters and in the future, 16/17 chapters are just the beginning.


	15. Haunted Rides and Goodbye Kisses

Yeah, if you've notice, the rating at changed to T for a while, and before this chapter, nothing that serious happens that actually needs to T rating, until this one. :p

If you didn't know, I have chapters 16-20 sitting just on my desktop. No Ally, just because I know you in real life, doesn't mean you get to read them.

Senx2, waaaah. What are you talking about? The previous chapter is the second longest so far! ;o; Yeah, it did run quite fast though, hmm?

**

* * *

**

Just like they promised, Tatsuki and her friends spent the rest of the week with her. From rollerblading on the beach to water balloon fights. Food fights in the kitchen while attempting to cook, sleepovers, and so forth.

Today was the last day for fun, since the next day, Kuchiki Rukia was going back to America. Just as she promised when she was first here, Rukia took Hinamori and Hitsugaya to the amusement park with her friends.

"Guys! Lets go in the Haunted Mansion!" Mizuiro pointed to a large building with screaming people coming out of it. Everyone ran in line and took their seats to their 'assigned partners' that got that morning to keep the large group from slowing themselves down.

Chizuru clung onto Orihime assuring her that she was going to fight off any monsters that gets her. Tatsuki watched strangely with Michiru and Keigo sobbed because he was stuck with Mizuiro instead of a girl. Ishida partnered with Chad with leaves Rukia to Ichigo since Hinamori and Hitsugaya didn't know many of the people there.

While going thought the rides, Rukia sighed as the fake plastic things jumped at her. As the ride came to an end, a gust of air blew. Rukia yelped, shocked and backed into Ichigo. She mentally slapped herself for being stupid and mumbled out a 'Sorry'.

Hinamori, was also quite shocked by the air the machine blew to shock the riders. She clung onto Hitsugaya and shrieked. Hitsugaya covered his left ear and looked over to Hinamori, who was still on him. When the ride came to an end, she finally let go and was shaky to get out of the seat.

"Hinamori!" Rukia called her to the food parlor.

"Yes?" Hinamori followed the girl. "What's that?"

"Cotton candy."

"Oh! That's right, I've seen those before. Never got to ate them, Matsumoto said they were unhealthy and fattening. "

"No one's going to know, and it's just today." Rukia smiled.

"Well…"

"C'mon!"

"Oh, fine!" Hinamori took a piece and put it into her mouth. "Oh! It vanished!"

Rukia laughed, remembering the first time she tried it. "Yeah, it'll do that."

"Now… those rollercosters… " Rukia smiled deviously.

"Oh, no! They look dangerous!"

"Nah, that's what I thought, c'mon!"

So once again, people were clinging onto one another, screaming on top of their lungs. Chizuru on Orihime just because she's always is. Keigo and Mizuiro nearly cried on each other, Ishida desperately held onto his glasses. Rukia eventually shrieked on top of her lungs again, gripping onto the handle bars. Ichigo, himself, had to keep himself from screaming and tightly grip the handle bars too. Hinamori nearly killed her lungs screaming and Hitsugaya's too by clinging on too tight.

The rest of the day pretty much went like that, one on another, screaming. Keigo having to throw up now and then.

Lunch time came late for the young teens because of the rides and long walks. It was practically dinner time when they ate.

"What's this?" Rukia asked when Tatsuki held the her "dinner" in front of her.

"…A corn dog."

"…What? What is it made of?"

"…Bread and meat?"

"But it's call-"

"Yeah, it's hard to explain, but it's okay to eat."

"How can you not know what one is?" asked Keigo, slightly confused.

"She's a princess, she eats differently things" Tatsuki said with a little laugh. Rukia blushed. She felt like she stuck out a lot.

"Just try it!" Tatsuki reassured her.

Rukia nodded and took a bite. It was… strange… Salty but the so called "bread" made it somewhat sweet.

"How is it?"

"Quite strange… but not bad." Rukia smiled.

After the meal was put aside, things got dark and everyone just went around playing the fair-games.

"Arrg!" Rukia heard Keigo groaned as he failed to hit his target. She laughed softly at that and continued to walk around. She saw Hitsugaya and Hinamori going on slow rides together. She laughed to herself again when she saw Hitsugaya's face as he ride on a pony on the Merry-go-Round.

Then she spotted a certain someone.

_Ichigo_.

She advanced towards him.

"Hey."

She looked as he turned.

"Hmm?"

'_That's it? That's all you're going to say?_' Then she mentally scolded herself remember she was the one that approached him.

"What's.. up?"

"Nothing."

He turned back to looking at whatever he was before she came. Rukia walked next to him and stared at the direction he was.

"Wow…" The sight took her breath away. The city lights. It was the same in New York, maybe even better. But it was noisy in New York. As much as you tried to enjoy the view, the sounds will give you a headache.

"My mom used to bring me up here."

"Huh?"

"When I was younger. She would put me in her lap and let me look out at the scenery."

"I see… Must have been nice."

Ichigo chuckled to himself, "Yeah…"

Rukia was pretty much lost in thought. She never met her parents. Her real ones. Byakuya's parents… were almost never around… She sighed and closed her eyes.

Rukia gasped, she felt arms around her. She looked down and saw hands on her waist. She was about to turn her head until she felt his face in her hair.

"I'll miss you…" she heard him murmured into her hair.

"What..?" Rukia whispered.

"When you go back to America." He explained.

Rukia lifted her hands and placed them on his.

"I'll… miss you too…" she quietly said.

"I hope so…"

Rukia's heart was about to burst out of her chest. His voice was so low…so deep… so... _passionate_.

She felt him take a deep breath, breathing in her scent.

Ichigo laced his hand with hers and held her closer. Burying his face deeper into her hair, he breathed in her scent. After a while, he turned her around and gazed into her eyes.

Rukia felt weak, she didn't know what to do. Nothing like this happened to her before. She just did what her body… _her heart_ told her to do. She placed her hands on his chest and looked back at him.

Ichigo leaned forward and captured her lips in a deep kiss. He tightens his hold on the small body and ran his hand down her and rested it on thigh. Rukia let out a gasp and he took this chance to dart his tongue into her mouth and licked her bottom lip. He felt her lean up, pressing harder against him. Ichigo brushed against her lips, feeling her hot breath on his upper lip. Ichigo broke the kiss and traced her jaw line with his lips. He continued brushing his lips against her as he felt her shiver. Stopping at her neck, he took her skin between his teeth and bit down.

Rukia gasp and leaned completely against him, she couldn't support herself anymore. She felt him lick the teeth mark that he left and her body shook. She didn't know why, was it from the pleasure? Was it from the intensity? Or was it just the moment and atmosphere right now? She slipped and arm around his neck for more support while keeping the other one on his chest. She placed her head next to the arm that was on his chest and breathed in deeply as she felt his head resting on her's.

"Aww..' a female voice whispered and she watched the two.

"How do you always seem to be there when those two are together?" came a male voice.

"I have my ways, Shirou-kun."

"You mean stalking?"

"Shirou-kun!" Hinamori quietly yelled before turning back to the couple that were in each other's arms.


	16. Goodbye and Christmas?

Seems like a lot of people are bent over Rukia leaving. It's part of the plot! ;o; I know, it hurts when Rukia and Ichigo just got heated up and she has to go, I know, but yeeeah, okay.

A lot of people are here for HitsuHina too. Hrm, I guess I'll just have to squeeze them in a lot more than I already have! I'll see what I can do.

People are edging me to write more stories, especially once I finish this one. I do have another one out! It's called "Not Just an Act" , go check it out.

* * *

The next morning was quite emotional. Well. For Keigo, at least. He was in tears while bidding off Rukia at the airport. Rukia went up and gave everyone a hug.

"I'll miss our phone calls." Rukia smiled after hugging Tatsuki.

"Hey, long distance phones calls aren't horrible!" Tatsuki said and laughed.

"Time difference." Rukia reminded her.

"We have weekends for a reason!" Tatsuki laughed again. Rukia smiled and turned to Orihime.

Orihime went over and squeeze Rukia, tears welling in her eyes. "I'll miss you Rukia! It was great meeting you!"

"Yeah!" Michuru and Chizuru said loudly and wrapped their arms around Rukia, making a little group.

"I'm glad I met you guys too." Rukia gasp out considering her lugs were being squeezed.

"OH! RUKIA-SAN!" Keigo loudly scream and he squeeze the girl. "I'LL MISS YOU!"

_Ten seconds later…_

_Thirty seconds later…_

"OKAY! LET GO OF HER, MORON!" Tatsuki yelled and kicked off Keigo, sending him across the airport.

"This is for you!" Ishida somewhat smiled, handing her a package.

"What is it?" Rukia blinked.

"A coat, for when winter comes around."

"We're not even done with summer yet and you're jumping to Christmas?" Ichigo sneered.

"Shut up!" yelled the boy.

"Nice meeting you! I'll be waiting next Summer." Mizuiro smiled and he hugged Rukia.

Rukia smiled and turned to Chad, considering she's so small and he's so large, she was only able to shake hands with him. "Nice meeting you too, Chad…"

Rukia turned to the last person. She gazed at him for a while before walking over and lacing her arms around his neck.

"I'll be waiting…" he whisper in her ear so only she can hear.

Rukia smiled and brushed her lips against his ear as she spoke, "I'll come back… for you… _I promise_."

"I hope so." Ichigo said before pulling back, looking at Rukia. She smiled and turned, walking towards Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Rukia turned and took a last glance at her friends who were waving and saying things like, 'Goodbye for now!' and 'Come back soon!' Rukia lifted her hand and wave before turning to leave with her two friends that was going back with her.

Once seated, Rukia looked out the window.

"You don't change, do you?" she heard her brother ask.

"What?" she asked, slight confused.

"Still being fascinated by the clouds at the window seat?"

"…I suppose so." She heard he brother say a "Hmm" and watched as he closed his eyes. Rukia brush that event off and went back to staring at the window.

'_I don't have a reason to cry. I'm coming back. I promised to come back... I promised him I'm coming back._'

* * *

"Man… I've gotten so used with her being here. It just feels wrong without her around." Tatsuki closed her eyes and sighed at the group was walking away from the airport.

"Yeah, I already miss her." Orihime said, sounding a little sad.

"Don't be too down! She'll be back next summer!" Mizuiro pointed out.

"A whole year!" Orihime pouted.

"Better than not coming back at all." Ishida shrugged.

"True…" Tatsuki sighed.

The next week came pretty slow with them being disappointed that Rukia's now gone.

"It's not the same without her." Orihime sighed.

"Yeah, even though she never said much, I was still used to having another person around." Mizuiro made a face.

"Guys, stop talking like she's never coming back." Tatsuki started, "She'll be back."

"I just miss her…" Orihime sighed.

Everyone looked down, a sign of agreement until they heard an explosion.

"Fireworks!" Orihime's mood suddenly changed as she looked at the sky with a smile.

'Fireworks…' Ichigo thought to himself , looking up. 'Like the first night I met her…'

_It wasn't long before summer ended and everyone returned to school._

"Hiiime" Chizuru's voice range the halls, hugging Inoue.

"Hi Chizuru!" the girl smiled.

Tatsuki sighed then yawn, stretching. '_This is going to be a long day…_' She thought to herself, remember that Rukia has just called her the other night.

"_You're starting school? Already?"_

"_Yeah, what about you?"_

"_In America, the common month for starting is August."_

"_Ah! Lucky!"_

"_Yeah, I have to go shopping for clothes and everything."_

"_Eh, we wear uniforms." She heard a giggle on the other end of the line._

"_Heh, uniforms aren't that bad."_

"_What are you talking about? They're horrible!"_

"_Not really, you wouldn't have to worry what other people think of what you wear and don't have to fuss in the morning with clothes."_

_Tatsuki laughed, "Yeah, that's true…"_

"_Well, you'll need your rest! I'll call you soon! Bye!"_

"_Yeah, bye." Tatsuki smiled on her end and went to bed._

_

* * *

_

Tatsuki laid lazily on the couch as she flickered through the channels on the television. She looked out the window and sighed, "With this snow, doesn't look like we'll be going anywhere." She turned her attention to her Christmas tree then back to the TV when the phone rang. A groan rolled out of her lips and she reached over for the phone. "What do you want!" she said in a grumpy voice.

"Hey." Came a voice on the other end.

Tatsuki already knew it was, she jumped off the couch and yelled into the phone, "Hey! What's up!"

"I'm coming over."

"Over? … Over! Oh my god! When?"

"Have everyone gather for a little short reunion in 2 days. Anytime and anywhere." The friendly voice said.

"Alright!"

* * *

Heh, sorry for instantly jumping to Winter. I had things planned for 16 and 17, but it'll do nothing but to slow me down and it's pretty useless. I wanna hurry up and get to the good parts. Which is still.. quite far away, but it's okay :D 


End file.
